Unknown heritage
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Bella has dreams that confuse her, a voice that tells her not trust anyone around her that she has known her whole life. And to make things worse a mark is starting to appear on her arm. She's doesn't know who's side she's supposed to be on, who her family are, and what the hell she is. Can she figure it out, or will her illness kill her before she knows the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:I'm sick I know I am, I also know that no one can figure out what is wrong with me. Sometimes I get so weak I can barely lift my own weight. On occasion my boyfriend will have to carry me around until I'm able to walk again. And my dreams are no better, they're supposed to be a place of peace and tranquility. Ha yeah right, mine plague me every night, the lost feeling I get, the intense burning in my arm still lingers after I wake. Even this voice I hear, this beautiful magnetic voice that reaches out to me is so cryptic. She doesn't make any sense, but even so she starts making me question where my loyalties lie.**

**To those who actually read authors notes I thought I'd just tell you something. In the beginning of this story Bella is with Paul, but I've only done this because it is a bit important for later on, since I didn't want to use Jacob or Sam to be with her, and none of the other members of the pack cold be sued for this Paul was the only choice. Sorry if that annoys you or you hate it, but trust me when I say it doesn't last very long. At all.**

**Also the chapters will get longer, it's just I needed to use this more as an introduction so not a lot was needed.**

**Okay, now that's out of the way, time to move on with the story.**

**I hope you like it :D**

It's hard to think, to feel, to breathe. I can't see anything and the world around me is closing in. I can't feel it moving but I know it is; I can sense it. It's also quite, but not peacefully so, instead it's the deafening kind of silence that if emerged in for long enough will drive you to the brink of insanity. I clutch my ears, hopping to block out this nothingness, but my hands can't even be moved to touch my face, chin even, let alone my ears. I gasp and try again only to reach the same results. I have to get out of here. I start panic, my breathing comes in harsher pants and my hearts picks up its beating dramatically; I can hear it in my ears, the flow of my own blood pumping through my body.

I sigh, defeated and drop them by my side. The lanky limbs just hang there, not falling any lower than my body, floating beside it as if places on an invisible table or board.

I try to take in another breathe, it works but it's as if I'm lying underneath water breathing in the liquid and not air, but strange enough I don't feel suffocated, just a bit strange.

With a groan I close my eyes. The darkness is even worse and there's a feeling that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I snap them open and look left and right frantically, but there's nothing here, yet I feel eyes on me from every angle possible. It's like I'm being observed, stalked if you want to take it to the extreme. Every move I make will not go unnoticed by someone or something. I glance around again, much quicker this time and still holding onto hope that something will give me an idea of where I am and who I am. Maybe even find out why I'm here.

I look down to see nothing but a bottomless pit of blackness and my stomach drops.

Wherever here is.

I sigh. There's nothing here that can help me. I can't even help myself. Maybe this thing that's watching me could tell me who I am, why I'm here. I'm getting really annoyed with the not knowing. I don't even know where I am, even if I'm facing towards the sky, or the floor. Soaring miles in the air or hovering a few inches of the ground. I chuckle. If I were to sneeze would my head smack the floor? Stir up sand maybe? I shake my head and just look around for what feels like the millionth time. I can't even tell if all of this is real, or if this is all in my head, or stranger yet in someone else's.

I let this feeling sink in and my body starts to turn numb. Floating here in the void of nothingness I let it consume me.

Again I look everywhere in this murky blackness, I feel those eyes on me again but I try my best to ignore it. For all I know it could be nothing, but I need to see it for myself, so I can prove that it is in fact nothing, or if it something; something that could harm me or help me. I let out a frustrated scream, but the void around swallows it up as it leaves my mouth, making the noise never reach my ears.

This is starting to get frustrating.

I suddenly register a tingling sensation in the tips of my fingers, spreading up to my elbow then all the way up engulf my shoulder. It turns into little pin pricks, slowly digging into my skin, I scream and thrash the best I can getting absolutely nowhere. The needles keep digging in until it ignites flames. Scorching red fire covers my arm and shoulder setting it a light and burning my flesh. Tears are pouring freely now, I have no control over them and they can't stop. They won't.

I throw my head back, a blue light whooshes passed. The flames flicker for a second before growing back twice as powerful.

"It won't last much longer Bella. I promise, a few more minutes and this will all be over." Who the hell is that, and how the fuck do they know me? "Fear not my sweet. I'm not going to harm you, not in this place." I'd raise an eyebrow if I could but I can only sob as my skin burns away, melting of my muscles and falls off. I scream and cry, my salty tear drips of my cheeks.

I turn my head to watch the flames; they dance around me slowly receding to present my fully healed arm. Yet it isn't the same as before, this time there is a mark. I can't tell what it is but it covers my entire arm and what I can see of my shoulder, and if the tingling sensation that covered my back has anything to do with it, I'd say it stretches over that too.

"See, you're all better." I shake my head, the tears flying off and exploding into glitter in mid-air. "Now I must go. See you around." A light laugh fills my ears before I can feel my shoulders tense. Who was that? Did they seriously just leave me here by myself. What a cryptic bitch.

"Bella, come on get up." Great now there's another voice. Maybe I am going crazy.

My shoulders tense again. "This isn't funny." The voice is accompanied by a small confused chuckle. "Wake up."

I cover my arm over my eyes as I get sucked into the bright light. "Oh thank God." Rough hands remove themselves from my shoulders. One of them brushes the hair from my face to reveal Charlie. He is, for the most part, my dad. Well he tries his best, but his hovering and concern can get a bit much if it's constant.

I lift my head to see relief flood through it. He smiles and gets up from the bed he was leaning on to stand over me and help remove the covers. "Morning dad." He grins and braces his arms either side of me as I stand. I sigh and touch his arm briefly to move it out the way so I can get to the wardrobe next to my bed. I open it and pick out my jacket and scarf. The weather in Forks is never the best so it's best to wrap up warm.

"Dad I need to get changed." He nods with a blush and leaves the room, closing the door partially on his way out. Like I said; he's concerned about me. Quite a lot.

I get dressed quickly and throw my jacket and scarf on, on my way down the stairs. I can hear the breakfast cooking so that must mean he's in the kitchen. I walk through the hallway, leaning my hand on the wall with nearly every step. My mind starts to cloud over so I shake it. But this only serves to make me dizzy. I drop my arm and lean my entire side on the wall. The back of my head throbs and my breathing gets a little quicker.

"_Don't trust them Bella." _Trust who? Who can't I trust. And why on earth am I even considering listening to this stranger, even if she does have an beautifully endearing voice.

My chest constricts in my rib cage and I groan, fall to my knees on the floor and clench my eyes tightly to close them.

Warm arms wrap around me and I lean into them, I'm lifted and all I can think about is; who'd voice is that? And why does it seem so familiar?

I 'm placed on a sofa with Charlie looking down at me. "I'm calling the school Bella, there is no way I'm letting you leave the house like this." He demands with a tone in his voice that leaves no room for argument. I sigh and ly down, shuffling the cushions behind my head to make them more comfortable.

Charlie kisses my forehead and picks the phone up off the table. I see mine and reach over to get it. The muscles in my arms protest at the sudden movement causing me to wince. "Here Bells." Charlie places my phone in my hand just as it beeps. "I'll be back in a minute, call if you need anything." I nod and unlock my phone; I have an unread message from Jacob.

He's reminding me about the starting of a the nearly week long barbecue thing that they're having down at the Reservation. We were all going to go, have fun, chant, talk, they'd even go swimming down at the beach. I wouldn't recommend that, the water is icy.

'_What do you say Loca, still up for it today? Me and 'lover boy' can pick you up after school_.-Jacob' I chuckle, a pink tinge forming on my cheeks at the term 'lover'. What does that stupid boy know anyway. Nothing that's what, absolutely nothing.

I text my reply. _'I don't think so Jake, not feeling well today. Just going to lie at home all day.–_Bella'

Charlie walks back into the room once it's sent and sits down on the chair opposite me, the phone is placed on the table and he sighs, running his hand through his black hair before looking up at me. "They said it's fine, they also wanted me to tell you to get better soon." I smile. It's nice to know they care, unless he's just said that to cheer me up. "I also called up the station, they also gave me the day off, and you-know-who said hello."

I smirk. "Voldemort?" I question, amusement in my eyes, Charlie chuckles.

"Very funny Bells." He sighs. "I wish that boy would leave you alone, it's not healthy for him to be doing this to you." I groan and pull the blanket that is draped over the back of the sofa over me. I breathe in, inhaling the scent that still linger on the knitted blanket. It was my mother's, well not technically, she made it for me before she died. I still remember it like it was only a few hours ago, the stench of the hospital and the looks of the family and friends that had been sat in the waiting room for hours to hear good news that was never to come. I hate hospitals, they all have the same feel to them, caused by the fact that many, many people have died there. By their fault or someone else's, it's all the same. And even though it's clean and spotless of dirt, I can usually still smell the death permeating the air. It's such a depressing place, all the people in the waiting room. Hoping they get good news, but when they don't it tears through their soul once they realize that someone they love is gone. That they're never going to see them again, hear their voice, or see the vibrant joy in their eyes that would light up any room whenever they would enter it.

Tears fall and I brush the salty liquid from my face with the back of my smooth bony hand. I can see Charlie's concerned look in my peripheral vision. I ignore it and rush to grab my phone when it beeps. I use the noise as a distraction. I unlock it and answer the text. It's Paul, the so called 'lover boy', as he's now named by Jacob.

'_Jacob told me you're not going to be able to make it. Hope you get better soon, and I'll come by later to make you feel better. I'd offer to bring Jake but I don't want him there. He can hang out with the guys while I'm with you.-_Paul' I smile and read through it a second time to understand it fully.

'_See you later then babe.-_Bella' I can picture him smiling and rubbing the back of his neck as he read over the word babe. He's adorable, even more so when I think of the blush that could be on his face. I grin; he really is the best boyfriend I could ask for. He knows when I need my space, when to chase after me, he's always calm and collected and doesn't let his anger control him like some of his friends.

"Bells?"

"Yeah dad."

"What do you want for breakfast. Your sort of turned to charcoal when I forgot about it." I hold back a chuckle and shrug.

"Whatever you feel like making I'll have." He nods and leaves the room, whistling something as he goes. Now that I think about it whenever he whistles it's that same tune. It seems familiar to me, but I can't quite place where it's from. Oh well.

I'd rather not spend this day off school moping about something. Might as well watch T.V while Charlie cooks me breakfast.

It would be quite a while from now until I figure out that gold eyes are staring at me, hidden behind the thick green foliage of the vast forest outside my house.

Under the harsh winds and stormy clouds the small figure doesn't even flinch as she's assaulted by it, instead she embraces the awful weather. She strokes her short hair from her face and tucks it behind her ears the best that she can. A small smile quirks on her lips before she departs, vanishing into the wind as if she was never there just as my face turns to look out of the window.

_That's weird, I could have sworn I saw someone._

**Here's the first chapter over and done with. What do you think of Bella's dream; any of you have an idea what it means? I doubt it but would like to know what you think it's about.**

**Reviews are welcome, and very much appreciated. No flames though, I don't like them very much and tend to make me feel bad about my writing, especially when people says that it's terrible.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked to read it as much as I did writing it :D **

**Lia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for ya. The end of it might be a bit confusing to understand but everything will be explained later on.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, it made me happy to see that people like it.**

**Loyaldeer: I'd like to say you were close, but ah sorry, far from it, it actually has nothing to do with her illness, not yet anyway. And thanks, I guess I should be if you guys like it :)**

**Arial Wolf: Thanks, and you're welcome, glad you like it.**

**FabPezBerry78: Thanks for the review :) I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one.**

**SMfirefly: Wow, that was a long review, and thanks for the input. I'll take that in consideration if I choose to do that again. I understand what you meant, I also thought something wasn't clear about it, or didn't seem to fit, but I left it because I didn't know what to change it to make it, make sense.**

**And have any of you heard the song 'The pretty reckless-Heaven knows'? It's an amazing song. I'm addicted to it at the moment. **

I'm in the middle of re-watching the walking dead season 3 when the sound of a car gets my attention. For a few seconds I think that's it just a random passing car, that is until the noise shuts off and a car door opens then slams shut. I sit up straight, the blanket falling off my shoulder to hang around my stomach. The living room window gives a clear view of the drive and the car that's pulled up.

I look at Charlie who shrugs. My phone beeps. I unlock it and grin. _'I've just got here open up x-_Paul' I shut my phone off and smile.

"Well who is it?" Charlie inquires, leaning forward on his chair.

"Paul." He makes an irritated sound in the back of his throat and gets up off his seat, turning the T.V off and leaving the room.

"I can get it Charlie." He chuckles and ruffles my hair as he passed.

"It's fine, I need a word with the boy anyway." Oh great. I sigh and lie back down on the sofa. Dad really hates Paul, even though he's one of the nicest people that I know. He's never rude. Even when Charlie distastefully expresses his 'joy' at him being here, or anywhere around me or him. When he's in a mood he doesn't even like me leaving the house to go to the reservation. Or when Paul's friends try and show off in front of us and my dad they try and drag him into it, but he says no. I don't really get that since he's allowed to have fun. Charlie really doesn't trust him. I wonder why, all he's done is try to be on his good side. Not that's it's worked so far.

I pull the blanket back over me and close my eyes. I strain my ears to listen to their conversation once Charlie opens the door front door to greet him.

"Evening Paul." He says gruffly, not enthusiasm or surprise in his words.

"Evening Charlie, I was calling in to see Bella. She told me she wasn't well so I'd like to check up on her." I close my eyes and tune out the conversation, not too bothered by what they're saying to one another. My cups if water is on the table, and when there's footsteps getting closer reach out and get. I take a few sips and grin when Pauls face appears above mine, grinning like the boy he is. "Hello my beautiful." He kisses my forehead and sits next to me on the sofa, avoiding my bent legs and rests his feet on the coffee table. "How are you feeling?" I place it back on the table and then swivel on the sofa so I'm facing him. I lean over into him and close my eyes, his arm wraps over my shoulder and he kisses my forehead again.

"_What did I say about trusting them Bella?" _My eyes snap open, looking every which way around the room. That hypnotic voice again. I can't see anything and not that I think about it sounds more like it came from my own mind and imagination rather than someone in the house.

"Babe what's wrong." Paul asks me worriedly. I snap out of it and curl back into him, my head in his lap and my feet over the edge of the arm of the sofa.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Thought I heard dad call, that's all." He nods but I know he doesn't believe me. I also know that he's curious about my sudden freak out and wants to know more. But he doesn't question, and instead he holds me. I smile and relax, letting myself mould into him. A cough gets our attention and we both turn to face Charlie. He's full on glaring at Paul's arm that's over my shoulder. "Dad come on, please."I smile at him, but he shakes his head. I pout; I know it'll break him. I lock my eyes onto his and let them tear up a little making them shine.

"Call me if you need anything Bells." I nod; he smiles at me and ignores Paul completely. Charlie exits the room.

When he's gone I hug him tightly and kiss the underside of his chin. He giggles and puts his other arm on the sofa and tilts his head down. "I really am glad you're okay Bell. You gave me quite a scare this morning." I smile softly and kiss his cheek, I hold back a chuckle when his face starts to turn red. "You should also talk to Jake; you nearly had that boy pulling his hair from his head." He grins and his eyes glaze over, most likely thinking about a frustrated Jake pulling his long hair from his head.

And that would make a funny thing to see. I swear that boy uses more hair products than Jessica. And that is really saying something.

He mumbles something into my ear quietly. I barely catch it , only the words worried about you register. I know he worries about me, more than anyone else, other than Charlie of course. And he always come to my rescue and looks after me, even though Charlie doesn't really like him. He told me a few months ago that I was crazy to have him as my boyfriend. Something about him being a bad influence. But Charlie's never been a good judge of character, especially since Paul has proven him wrong on everything that Charlie has ever thought badly about him. He shifts around until He's sitting behind me with his arms over my stomach, fingers now laced through mine and leans his head on my shoulder.

He sighs, his warm breathe grazes my neck and shoulders, sending goose-bumps over my skin. "Sorry you had to come all the way out here. I know you were looking forward to going to that barbecue thing."

He shrugs. "It's fine babe. You know I want to be here with you. I really do." I peer over my shoulder to see his eyes glued to my lips, a smirk playing on his.

"You're such a guy." He nods enthusiastically and kisses me softly. His lips are soft and smooth as they move with mine.

"Okay, now you need to leave." We break apart. Charlie has appeared from thin air and is not looking happy. Actually that would be an understatement. His voice was harsh and he seems on the edge, about to fall off and drag Paul out of the house. I sigh. I know he's my father, but he's acting like a child. See, he's even put his police uniform on and has his gun holstered to his belt. He think he looks threatening, but I can see Paul is amused about it, but doesn't really want to say anything in fear of getting hit. Or worse, banned from seeing me.

I touch Pauls cheek. "You don't have to leave, he's not serious." Charlie is still glaring. "Are you Ch-dad." His eyes soften briefly. Yes, go me. I knew that would work.

"You have half an hour then he's leaving." I hear the front door shut a couple seconds later and grin triumphantly.

"_Well there's one down. Only a dozen or so left."_

I ignore her, even if that voice is starting to become some sort of comfort to my ears.

"He really hates me doesn't he?" He sounds sad and upset, he even has an adorable pout on his face. I shake my head no.

"I wouldn't use the word hate, I'd say that he just doesn't trust anyone else to look after me other than himself." Well that's one way to put it. I don't really know why Charlie doesn't trust him, I only know what I've seen between them. And it still doesn't make much sense to me why he feels like that. Maybe Charlie feels threatened by Paul. I chuckle, yeah right. I don't think he's scared of anything.

Paul falls down on the sofa onto his back, pulling me with him. I lean my head against his chest and close my eyes. There's a repetitive thud in his chest and I focus on it. My eyes feel heavy and I have trouble opening them. He kisses the top of my head, and his arms wrap around me, pulling the blanket with them. I breathe in deeply and when I breathe out I relax completely on top of him. His arm slowly rubs circles at the bottom of my back.

"I love you." I smile when I hear his heart skip a beat.

"I love you to my Bella." His hand tilts my face towards his so he can kiss me.

Warmth floods through me and I truly believe his words, he does love me. And knowing that couldn't make me happier, because I love him too. I really do. I love everything about him, the way he smiles, his soft touch, his strange habits, his laugh. Even the way he's so protective of me, sticks up for me, I even love him when he's mad or pouting, he's just too cute not to. He's wonderful.

We lie in silence for a few moments, letting those three words sink in. I hear him chuckle quietly before pressing a kiss to the top of my head. His arms hug my tighter and his head rests in the crook of my neck. "That felt so god to say." He kisses my shoulder slowly, dragging his tongue up my neck. I shudder. Something stirs within my heart, and it clenches inside my chest. I wince, but try my best to not let myself tense up by the action, however brief. It couldn't have lasted a second, but in that second something felt different, yet I have no idea what it is.

"Do you want to go upstairs? It's probably more comfortable than this sofa." He's probably thinking about something other than sleeping but he is right. My bed is more comfortable, and bigger than this thing that were squished on.. I nod he climbs out from behind me then leans down to pick me up, the blanket still wrapped around me somehow. I relax into his arms as he walks out the room and up the stairs. His light footsteps barely making a sound, even on the planks of wood that usually creak.

He opens my bedroom door and walks over to my bed. The purple carpet underneath is covered in a few things that he has to sidestep in order to get to my bed. Once I'm under the covers and comfortable he kisses my forehead and looks into my eyes. "I'll be back soon." I nod "I love you Bella." He kisses my cheek. "So much." I clench the blankets in my hand and ball it into a fist. "See you in a minute."

He leaves the room, closing the door after him.

My chest constricts again.

I bolt up. I'm no longer in my bed. It's dark, there's no sight, hearing, just a complete never ending darkness. I groan inwardly. Why am I here?...Again. I wave my arms around when I start to sink, the blackness around me starts to shimmer and move, waves of cold and warm rush past me. Swirling me around. I gasp. I'm under water? I flail my arms and legs about trying and failing miserably to swim upwards. I only manage to look like an idiot.

I bend over harshly, clenching my stomach and scream. Then gasp. I can hear it. The scream, that shouldn't be possible. The confusion hits me hard and I go light headed for a few seconds, causing my head to tilt up. I blink, there's a small dot of white about a mile above me. It's shimmering and I can feel it's warmth from way down here. An idea sparks in my head and I kick my legs and arms out. Swimming slowly towards it. I only get about thirty feet before my body is engulfed in flames. When I say my body I mean everywhere starts to burn. Down my back over my arms, in my veins, I can even feel it up my throat when I try and speak.

"You really don't have a clue do you?" Great, just what I needed to make things better. I look around everywhere, still kicking my fiery arms about, keeping me somewhat afloat. I catch a glimpse of silvery-blue running around. It's blurry but I can follow it with my eyes. In an instant it's charging for me then darts straight over my head with a bell like laugh, leaving a trail of something in her wake. I reach out to touch it, looks to be silver glitter floating around. I wave my hand but it doesn't move. Just shimmers under the warm light.

I frown. What the hell is happening?

I start to swim furiously towards the light.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I ignore it and kick again. The liquid around me helps to push up and up. The white light gets brighter and bigger until I'm submerged in it. I break through the water barrier to the air and take gulps of it, only to dive back into the water to vomit it back up. The air is water, very warm water. My head aches and something cool is placed on it. I spin around only to see that glitter stuff again.

"Told you not to do it Bella, but did you listen? Of course not. You're to damn stubborn to listen to me. What you think is an annoying and persistent voice in your head." She's here again.

This place is so fucked up, why the hell do I have to do this to myself?

There's another laugh and a light but powerful pressure on my shoulder. I shudder when the flames around my body recede until there are just faint marks on my left arm, I even see something start to form but it quickly starts to break away from my skin, turning into the glitter that I see swirling around in the water. I gasp. This is really messed up.

On my arm where the mark previously was, is now home to the very annoying and prickly pins and needles. I look closer to the area where it's tingling; the jagged mark is starting to form again. I close my eyes, hoping that when I reopen them it'll be gone. I snap them open. Nope it's still there. I shake my head.

This is getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"That it is Bella, that it is; but don't worry too much." I frown, who is she to tell me what to do. "And stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles." She reprimands me with a laugh. Something flicks my forehead before I see a blur dashing away from me into the darkness below.

Who the hell is that?

And why do I have a nearly uncontrollable urge to follow her into the darkness?

**Sorry if you're confused, but everything I put in the chapters will be explained, either in a few chapters or not until way later on. If you're confused and want to know a bit about what's happening, and only if the answer won't ruin any important parts of the story you can PM and ask. I'll try and make it clearer if I can. **

**And again reviews are welcome, and very motivating if you want the next chapter quickly. **

**And thanks so much for reading, I hope you like it :D**

**Lia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My God, thanks guys so much for the reviews and the other stuff. I seriously love you all. Here's the next chapter of the story, it's actually the longest out of all three of them so far. I decided to make it a bit lengthier since someone (SMFirefly) said that they prefer longer chapter rather than shorter ones so I tried my best with that.**

**Loyaldeer: Thank you for the review. I'm hoping you'll like this one. **

**Katiscool: Haha, here you go another chapter for you.**

**Duralast406: You've got one thing right that's for sure, but the I wouldn't say that's why he doesn't like Paul, and I think that is the last thing he wants her to do. It probably wouldn't turn out very well for him if that were to happen.**

**SMFirefly: Your review always makes me smile when I read it, and to a certain extent I know where I'm going. I can probably tell you though that this story is going to be quite long. Well that's what I've planned for. And there's quite alot going to happen in it, but I won't spoil anything and just have you wait for it. Thanks for the review :D**

**EpicSouls: Hope it didn't take too long for you. Tried my best but since it's longer than the others it took a while to write. **

**FabPezBerry78: Hey, I'm back with another chapter :) **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

It's raining, and at the moment to entertain myself I'm watching the small water droplets race on the car window as we drive to school. Forks high to be exact. But the one droplet I'm hoping to win, loses. I chuckle to myself, finding what I'm doing to be slightly amusing. My boyfriend casts me a look as we pull into the car-park. People look at the car, some whispering between themselves as we manoeuvre around until we're close to the building. Pauls parks his in his space close to the school steps. I unclip my seatbelt while he jumps out the car and runs over to my side. He slips his coat off and opens my door just as I place my hand on the handle to do it myself. He grins up at me, his hair and shirt are starting to get wet.

He puts his thick coat over my shoulders and gives me his arm to help me out of the car. I lean to his side while he shuts the door. Then we take off towards the building. People are still watching me as if I'm going to break, it's irritating and rude. But there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop it, so Paul does things for me. He kisses the top of my head and tightens his hold around my waist, glaring at any stranger who stares at me. The rain is getting heavier so we jog up the stairs and into the building. He chuckles and shakes his head, water flying everywhere some drops even hit my face.

He opens the door for me then walks in once I've entered the school. The door closes behind us and I release a breath and take his hand in mine. He entwines our fingers and brings his hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to my knuckles. "Walk me to my locker?" He grins.

"Course." Unlucky for me my locker is on the other side of the school, the complete opposite direction to my first class of the day. Our steps echo through the hall as we walk, as well as our light conversation. He's expressing his worry about me being out since I wasn't well yesterday. I tell him I'm fine, and he doesn't need to worry so much.

'_But don't worry too much.' _ I groan inwardly. And I had just gotten that girl and her bell like voice from my head. She's so damn confusing, and very cryptic. Not a thing that's come from her mouth has made any sense to me. Like at all.

We come to halt and I drop his coat off my shoulders. "Really Bella?" I nod and laugh when he looks down at the object then up to me, confusion on his face, that then turns into a smile. I sigh and unlock my locker and pull out my books. I have to riffle through one of the bags and the books for my English textbook, it's all the way at the back underneath the bag. I haul it out, nearly knocking everything else out aswell, and rest it under my arm then close the locker. Only then do I realise Paul's still talking. "Babe, are you even listening to me." He chuckles, his arm rests on my shoulder.

"Of course I am." He grins.

"Well what did I just day then?" Drat. I should've known he'd say that.

"Uh." His grin widens. "Fine, damnit. I have no idea." He grins and snatches the books from my arms and runs off down the hall.

"Hey. Give them back." He cackles.

"Nooo" Paul whines, clutching the books to his chest. I raise an eyebrow at is childish behaviour. Not that it's anything new, he is a kid at heart. But he's my man as well which makes him that much better. He stops abruptly, looking into a class room. I walk to catch up to him and look into the class, trying not to trip over nothing as usual. There's no one even in there. I nudge Paul in the ri1bs gaining his attention. "What you looking at?" He shrugs.

"I thought someone was in there is all. Looked like a woman." I look in again, walking closer to the door. Nope, it's completely void of anything.

"_Just get to class." _Her again, seriously, I thought I'd heard the last of her just now for the day.

Paul takes my hand and we walk back through the now bustling halls. Dodging the students and teachers on the way, even this one guy in a wheelchair, I nearly trip over him but Paul catches me before I hit the floor. He then glares at the disabled guys head, probably hoping it'll disintegrate. He bends down to kiss the top of my head and loop his arm through mine.

My classroom comes into view and he finally hands my books over. He grabs the handle and pulls it down. The teacher's in the class already and is sitting at his desk. His head down looking at some piece of paper on his desk. I take a step in the room and notice that he's not the only person in the room. A blonde woman, she looks at me and soon as I enter. No expression just looking, her eyes drop to the hand on my waist.

Paul pulls me into him and hugs me. "See you later babe." I nod. He kisses the top of my head and goes off to his own class. strutting down the hallway to make me laugh. I chuckle with a shake of my head and walk into the room. I walk over to my desk and sit down, I can feel her eyes on me though. It's like they can see though me, and it makes me uncomfortable in her presence.

I put the book I need on the table and the others under the table by my feet. I rest my heel against them and lean my elbow against the table so I can rest my head on my palm. I sigh and look over at the blonde. She doesn't flinch but continues to stare. She's gorgeous, pale unblemished skin, long flowing hair, and everything from her toes to the top of her head is slim and toned where it shoulder be. But what stands out the most though is her golden eyes, the ones that stare through me. A small lifting of her lips surprises me and her eyes glimmer under the light.

I blink. Olay never mind, just get back to your work.

I flip open my notebook and take the lid of my pen. "Bella?" I look at the teacher. His glasses are blue and thin framed, his blonde hair is sticking out everywhere and he looks tired, even his suit today is a bit sloppy. He still greets me with a smile though. "Good to see you, all of us get worried when you don't show up especially if you're ill." He smiles one last time before looking back down to the work on his desk. I smile, looks like they do care. And I thought Charlie just said what he said to make me feel better.

It doesn't take long before the rest of the class come in, talking loudly, laughing, cheering and eating. I close my eyes and rest it on my hand, trying to stay awake. A few seconds later something touches my shoulder causing me to flinch. "Sorry Bells." Good, it's just Angela. I turn my head to smile at her as an apology. "Hey, are you coming to the res today?" I nod, not really hearing what she's saying. Her word are starting to jumble together. I focus on her lips to try and understand her better but it just makes me even more confused.

I can see her mouth moving with each word but that is as far as it goes. I blink. "Bella?" It's back to normal. God, am I going crazy? Of course I am. There is no other reason. Or if there is I'm not sure I want to know. "Bella are you even listening to me." I raise my head off my hand and sit properly in my chair.

"Yeah, Sorry."

It's over an hour later I walk out of that room, head hurting and with the feeling like I'm going to throw up. It isn't a pleasant feeling to have while trying to keep up with what your friend is saying. I try and keep up as she walks ahead of me, heading towards our next class. I think its biology, can't really be sure. "As I was saying" She stops-Bells?" I reopen my eyes.

"Yeah." I say quietly, my breathing getting harder. She frowns and loops her arm around my waist to steady me.

"You could have said something you idiot." I chuckle weakly.

"I'm fine, it's just all this walking about. Some people say it's good for you, but I'm one of the people in the other group that like to hit those people." She smirks.

"We all know that. But you're not the only one, I would probably do that too" She agrees with me.

I open the door with her help and we walk out into the quad. Paul's also using this shortcut and nearly runs into us. He's grinning and about to apologise, but his eyes instantly turn into worry when he sees how heavily I'm leaning on Angela. "What did I say about the nurse?" I shrug. He sighs and walks over to me, taking Angela's place since he's stronger. "Come on, we need to get you to the nurse."

"Wait-no I'm fine." I protest "I need to get to class, that's what I need to do." He frowns. "I'm serious Paul. Please, I just want to go to class." He sighs and pecks my forehead. It's his way of saying 'okay, but I'm still going to worry about you.'"Thank you." It's no surprise when he bends down to pick me up, cradling me in his arms and starts walking again. I don't even bother protesting since it'll be futile at this point. I look down at Angela, she's smirking at me. I'm tempted to hit it off her face but she doesn't comment and continues our conversation. She even gets me to agree to come to the Reservation this afternoon before we get to biology.

"Hey Angela?" I ask when we're coming up to the classroom. Paul stops just outside and leans against the wall, me still in his arms.

"Yeah Bells?" She smiles and holds open a door for us.

"Can you come over later; I might need help with getting ready if I still feel like this?" Paul chuckles and kisses my cheek softly.

"Yeah sure. I'll make you look gorgeous." Her eyes glint mischievously. Oh crap, what have I just agreed. She grins widely at the fear on my face. "Oh no, you can't back out now, you said you want my help and trust me you're gonna get it." Paul chuckles again.

I groan and hit my head against his chest. "Will you stop it." I exclaim, knowing what's running around his mind. Sure he can fantasise about is as much as he wants but it's just wrong. She's my friend, that will never happen. Not in his wildest of dreams. He shakes his head no while trying to keep quiet. Even though there is a smirk planted on his lips. I chuckle and lean up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

I look into his brown eyes and smile sweetly. "You can put me down." He nods and does just that while Angela walks in, giving us a bit of privacy knowing that he likes to kiss me good-bye. He puts me on the floor carefully then almost immediately wraps his arms around me and kisses me. I try not to blush, but of course I do. I'm in the middle of a hallway packed with people kissing someone. Well not just someone, my boyfriend and everyone knows it.

He pulls back eventually and is grinning widely. "See you later babe, and me and J will be round this evening to pick you up, so call once you and Angela have finished." I nod. I squeeze his arm then walk into the room, looking for Angela and see that she's saved a seat for me. I smile as I walk over, my cheeks still flaming red and sit down next to her. His eyes are still on me until I sit down, when I face the door he blushes before jogging away.

I lean back in the chair and relax. This class is going to drag so I best get comfortable while I can, before the teacher starts talking. Angela coughs and when I look at her she's grinning like that Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. "Yes Angela?"

"You guys are so cute." My blush deepens under her gaze. She smiles. "I'm telling the truth Bells, you are, and he's so perfect." She may be right about that but I see a dreamy look in her eyes so I smack her arm to break her out of the daze she's in involving my boyfriend. It's bad enough that he does that, I don't need her doing it aswell.

"Sorry but he is." I smile. She knows I'm only fake mad at her, but I'd rather have her not fantasising. I think she should be doing that about her own boyfriend.

"Where is Eric?" She shrugs curtly and darts into a proper sitting position facing the class. Ooh, something is going on between them. And what sort of friend would I be if I didn't find out what it is. "What's the matter Angie?" She avoids my eyes again, opting to stare at the teacher as she talks. I glance at her and I notice why, but quickly shake my head and focus on the subject at hand. "You know you can tell me anything." She nods, her eyes not leaving the teacher.

"I know Bella. Just not right now okay."

"Fine, when you come over later then." She grins.

"After your make-over?"

"Sure after. As long as you make me not look like a slut or an idiot." Angela chuckle earning us a ferocious glare from the teacher until she's positive we're not talking. I chuckle into my hand.

We're a few minutes later when something slides over my shoulder scaring the crap out of me. I smack my leg on the table and glare at Angela when she chuckles.

It's a note. I unscrew it, and gasp at the beautiful handwriting on the small piece of paper. _ Do you have a pen?-J_

I look around, then finally to a desk behind me to my left. A bronze haired boy is waiting my answer. That's odd, he has the same golden coloured eyes as the blonde woman from earlier. I shake my head and look for a pen. Finally giving up that I have a spare one on me I dig into Angela's pencil case knowing she won't mind and hand it to the strange boy with bronze hair. He grins at me then continues his work once it's taken from my hand. I smile back and start doing my own work, trying to ignore the weird feeling running through my heart and head.

Another note slips over me and onto my table nearing the end of the lesson.

_Thank you-J_

* * *

Angela grins at me as her eyes roam over my outfit, "If I wasn't your best friend and not straight I would tota-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I interrupt. Angela chuckles and lies down on my bed, I join her and she yelps in fright when I land next to her.

"You have just creased your clothes." She whines from next to me. I can hear the pout in her voice, I chuckle and rub my eyes.

I've had no other strange feelings, headaches of any kind or nausea since I got home from school. Which I'm very happy about, because that means I'll be able to go the Res after all. And since I missed it last time I owe it to the guys to try and make it this time.

"You better get your coat and shoes on Bells; they'll be here in a few minutes." I nod but don't move just yet. I'm comfortable just lying here with her. She pats my stomach and groans as she gets up. I watch her as she grabs my ankles and drags me to the edge of the bed. I laugh and try and grab the sheets but it doesn't work and I land on the floor with a thud and in a pile of blankets.

Angela laughs her ass of as I throw them off. I glare at her half heartedly and when the doorbell dings I make my way down stairs to open it.

Jacob rushes into my arms and picks me up as soon as I get it open half way. His strong arms lift me off my feet and he chuckles. I grin at Paul over his shoulder and hug Jake back as tight as I can. "Good to see you Bells." He whispers. "You had me so worried loca."

I smile into his shoulder.

Paul coughs behind us. "If you two are finished I would like to say hello to my girlfriend." Jacob lets go and holds his hand up in surrender when Paul walks forward. His happy go lucky expression gone, replaced by a glare directed at Jake.

"Hey." I get his attention and smile. He calms down after a while and I lean into him. His hand falls to my waist and he grips it tightly, and he rest his chin on the top of my head. Heat radiates from him, I feel it everywhere my body is touching his. But the grip on my waist is starting to hurt.

"Go and get Angela, Jake." He orders. I frown. What is going on with him? I kiss his neck then the crook between his neck and his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I ask once Jake leaves. He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Nothing." I scoff at his answer. That is a lie.

"I don't believe you." He pulls away, but I keep a grip on his hand, winding my fingers around his and I hold with no intention of letting go just yet.

"Well you should _Loca_." He sighs, frustrated. "It's nothing really. Just forget about it." I raise an eyebrow. What the heck has happened to him, he's starting to change. I don't like it. Not one bit. And why did he have a go at Jake, he's is like his little yet annoying brother. But he looked like he wanted to punch him. For what though, could he be getting jealous? Could he think something is going on between us? That is ridiculous.

I sigh. "Okay fine don't tell me." I let go of his hand. He pouts and ruffles my hair.

"Don't be like that babe. It's just I really can't tell you." I nod.

"Okay, let's wait outside." I say harshly and leave the house, I walk over the garden and to his car which I lean on. The metal is freezing and the wind isn't helping. I start shivering. He probably would put his coat over my shoulders but I'm already wearing one, so that kind of ruins that for him and a chance for him to be gentlemanly. I also don't want him to, I'm mad at him right now and I'd rather him not touch me.

I lean against the car, his arm around my shoulder, staring at the door of the house for a few minutes until Jacob and Angela walk out. I catch Pauls subtle growl at Jacob, who is completely oblivious.

Both of them are smiling and engaged in a lively conversation as they walk across the grass to us. Jakes chuckle fades as does Angela's then her smile drops slightly when she sees my tense posture. Great, now she's concerned. I sigh and walk away from him the passenger side of the car. I get in and buckle my seatbelt as quick as I can, still feeling in a strange mood since that thing with Paul. The others soon join and the engine fires up, warm air fills the car slowly as we drive, slowly warming up my freezing body.

When we arrive on the Res it's lively and people are everywhere. There are a few bonfires started and also a barbecue and music playing loudly. Jacob gets out before the car has completely stopped and runs over to the food, a happy smile on his face when his friends surround him, welcoming him into the festivities. I chuckle and unclip my seatbelt.

I look in the rear view mirror to look at Angela. She's sending me this look that clearly says 'we need to talk, and you're not getting out of it'. I sigh and open the door, Paul grabs my arm harshly. I wince in pain and glare at him over my shoulder. "Don't take too long, Billy is going to be doing his story telling soon." I nod and jerk my arm out of his grip.

"Okay. See you later." I jump out, wavering slightly and my breath leaving me for a few seconds. Angela links our arms and we start to walk away. The door slams making me jump, Angela chuckles and leans her head onto my shoulder.

"I love you Bella." Paul calls out to me. I keep on walking, trying my best to ignore the foreign feeling in my heart.

Angela drags me to La Push beach. It's near empty save from a few brave souls going swimming in the harsh icy waves.

Her arm slides down to grab my hand and puts them both mine and hers in her coat pocket. I smile at the gesture.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask after a while of complete silence. Well almost silence, even from all the way back here I can hear the music from the small village.

"You _know_ what Bells." She says with an eye roll. I play stupid and decide to not answer. "What's going on with Paul and you? And is it me or is he behaving a little differently?"

"I think Paul thinks there's something going on with Jacob and I. Earlier when Jake hugged me Paul full on glared at him, then practically ordered him to let go of me and piss of upstairs." She chuckles.

"A keeper that one." I pull my hand from her pocket to slap her arm. Big mistake on my part. Pain shoots through it I pull it into my body, hoping to ease the scorching pain running through it. "You okay Bells?" I nod, biting my lip to not show the pain coursing through me. It starts to move in waves until it feels like it's on fire. A tear escapes and I collapse to the floor gasping for breath, with a hand stretched out into the sand and one around my throat.

**It's done *cheers*, and it didn't take very long which I'm proud of. So what did you think? Did you like Paul in this chapter, is he an ass or not? And I wonder who those golden eyed people are, vampire maybe? And what do you think of Angela?**

**Mwahahahaha...I'm sooo evil with a cliff hanger like that. *Cackles evilly***

**Thanks for reading and reviews are very welcome. **

**Love you all and I'll see you once the next one is written. It might take a little while though since I go back to college tomorrow. Oh and if there are any mistake in things like spelling and grammar could you let me know?  
**

**Lia :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Those who are wondering what Bella is, I'm not going to say much, and a little bit of it is explained in this chapter. And someone asked me if it was going to be Alice/Bella, I'm surprised you actually had to ask that. OF COURSE it's going to be Alice/Bella, but it may take a while to get there.**

**Guest 1: I guess you'll like this chapter then, because in this one I'm giving hints as to what she is.**

**Loyaldeer: 1Thank you, and I am. It's a lot of hard work, but I think I'm doing okay. Or at least I hope I am.**

**Guest 2: I didn't understand what you said, apart from that you're tired of Paul. You don't need to worry about that for much longer, it will be over soon.**

**Duralast406: Haha he hasn't shifted, not quite yet anyway. Think of it more as his inner wolf surfacing and that wolf wanting to claim Bella as his own before anyone (Jacob) claims her for themselves. So he was angry at Jacob for even touching her, since his inner wolf is very possessive. Thank you.**

**L.L.L: Yeah it will be, and thanks :)**

**SMFirefly: Wow, that is one long ass review. Excuse my French. Haha, well you're very welcome. Also I'm thinking of doing chapters this length now. If that's what you prefer I wouldn't mind doing that, (Or any of you for that matter) it'll just make the gap between chapters that much longer. And thanks, I'm glad you're not pissed at me for being vague on what's going on with Bella, amongst other stuff as well.**

**Without further ado, here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**Enjoy.**

What the hell is happening to me? The hand grasping at my throat gets tighter as it scorches with fire. "Bells some on." Angela helps me to my feet, brushing the dry sand off as best she can off my trousers. We leave deep grooves in the sand as we walk for a few minutes, bits if sand climbing into my shoes and settling between my toes. I shake my head and lean it into her shoulder to muffle a scream as another spike of pain tears through my arm. She rubs the back of my head soothingly and lowers me against something, it's hard bumpy and uncomfortable but it helps a tiny bit.

"_She's going to make it go away Bella."_

I shake my head from side to side frantically and whimper, the pain in my arm getting worse. Angela removes her arm from the back of my head and kneels down in front of me, eyes looking at my arm. She pulls the jacket of my shoulders carefully and drops it onto the sand. She gently takes my arm into her hands and looks down at it.

I tilt my head towards my arm and gasp, through my tears and blurry eyesight I can see that mark. The tattoo thing from my dream. It's starting to appear on my arm. I reach out to touch it but Angela takes my hand in hers. "Don't Bella. It's forming, we have to wait." I frown. Okay, this has to be some joke. I mean this can't be happening. She sighs. "Please, just give it a few minutes, and remember to breathe." She smiles up at me. I nod and lean back on the log she placed me against. Try my damndest to breathe through the pain. As usual it comes in waves, ranging from freezing as ice to searing heat. But this time it stems from my shoulder and covers my arm downwards to my fingers.

I close my eyes, and focus on Angela's fingers as they hover up and down my arm, she bunches the shirt up above my shoulder and touches it. A slight vibration massages my skin and my eyes dart open.

Her hands are glowing, as in freaking emanating light. Around her hand the light glows, a light blue colour, like the bluest of sky, with silver specks in it. Angela says something under her breath, I don't catch it, and then the light around her hand vanishes. She lets out a breath and trails her hand down my arm, the vibrations following her fingers until they're touching the tips of mine.

"This might sting a bit." She closes her eyes, her lips moving only a fraction before I scream. The mark melts of my arm, the black ink flowing over my skin to the tips of my fingers to swimming over to hers. I let the tears fall and watch the ink gather on her skin in the exact same place as it was on my arm.

I take in Angela's face. It's scrunched up in pain and she's gritting her teeth, the hold she has on my hand is locked in place. Her eyes open and she's looking at me blankly, with a hushed whisper she say my name before sparks shoot through me. I groan when she let's go and I flop back to the floor.

Angela passes out and falls to the floor. I can see the mark digging into her skin before completely disappearing. I take a few deep breaths, my thoughts running a mile a minute as I think about what she's just done. The girl I've known since we both started Forks high, the young girl who was just as lost as I was looking for our classes on our first day. The girl I've been best friends for nearly two years. I've just seen that girl absorb a tattoo into her skin, and her hand fucking glow. There is no way she's normal...or human. "Fuck." I scramble away, hands digging into the sand to help me to my feet. It takes me a few steps before I can walk in a straight line without feeling like I'm going trip over and land on my face.

"_And where do you think you're going missy? Your friend is lying on the ground unconscious and you're just going to leave her." _I pause. The voice is right, I turn and see Angela. Lying peacefully in the sand taking deep breathes, her chest rising and falling easily. _"Help her sit up; she's going to need it when she awakes in a few minutes."_

"Fine fine, I will." I grumble and walk over to her. "Why am I even listening to you? You're a damn voice in my head. You're not even real, only my fucked up imagination. I could probably get more advice from that fucking tree, it'd make more sense than you do." She chuckles, but offers me no reply to any of my questions from my rant.

I drop down into the sand beside her, place both of my hands under an arm each and drag her over to the log I was leaning on and rest her against it, partially sitting up.

"This is insane." She chuckles again, the bell like laughter echoes in my ears. I groan. "Who are you anyway?"

I can hear the grin in her voice when she replies, _"Don't worry about that now, she's waking up. And you'll find out the answers to your questions soon enough." _Angela starts coughing, hunching forward and resting her hands on the sand. The coughing gets violent so I start rubbing her back. It doesn't help at all because she soon starts retching, and throwing up this black inky substance. I jump back slightly, but she needs me at the minute so I remove the hair form her face and help her into a better position so she won't ruin her clothes.

Yep this is insane, and I'm going crazy.

The coughing soon subsides and she sits up, her head tilted toward the sky and wipes her mouth with a cloth she pulls out of her pocket.

"Thanks." I nod, still staring at her, wondering who the hell she is. She catches my stare and looks away. "I know you're confused, trust me, I was at first as well. But things get explained, and your decisions will become clearer. Lines become straight and it gets so much easier. You just have to trust us."

Hold the fuck up. I lean away from her. My hand touches my forehead and I rub in circles as a headache formulates. This is so grrr. I don't even know how to explain it any more. Only a few days ago, I was fine, well sort of. Minus this illness thing, and now my best friend does some voodoo magic, I have a voice in my head warning me about stuff I don't have a clue about, and my boyfriend is changing in front of me. I groan and drop onto the sand, running my fingers through it.

"What are you Angela?" I roll over and face her, the sand on my clothes not bothering me one bit.

"They were right, you really don't know anything." She smiles. "Think of me as you're amazingly awesome, fantastically brilliant, voodoo magician witchy girl." I can't help it and burst out laughing. She beams over to me, her. "I'm serious Bella." I laugh harder, wrapping my arms around my stomach. I wipe the tears from my eyes and sit up, a snicker letting lose every other second. She raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you quite finished?" I nod mutely. "Okay cool, now let's go to the barbecue. I'm starving and the food those boys were cooking smelled delicious." She gets to his feet and I get to mine, brushing the sand of my clothes and straighten my hair out.

Angela hands me my jacket and we make our way back up the beach. Her arm loops through mine. And she leans her head on my shoulder. "Do you still want to be here Bells? I can take you home if you'd like." Do I? Yeah why not, might as well stick around for a couple hours.

"I'm okay." She nods and tightens her hold on my arm as we come in view of the others. She drags me along to get food then we take seat with Paul and his group of friends. I'm not unhappy about it, but I'd rather not be sitting in-between Paul and Angela. Paul's hand is on my back and I'm holding Angela's hand.

And older man, wheels over in his wheelchair and sets himself between to of the logs and clasps his hands together in front of the fire. The warmth of it spitting in his general direction. He grins and leans forward, to look deep into it, to watch as the flames dance, sparks flying off at the top in all directions when it roars. Angela's thumb rubs in circle over my hand when my arm starts to sting. I smirk when Paul glances between us then back to Billy.

"It's nice to see you're doing better Bella. We were starting to think you wouldn't join us this fine evening." He grins warmly at me and beckons me over for a hug. I let go of Angela's hand and walk over to greet him and wrap my arms over his shoulders for a brief hug. "Take a seat and we'll get started." I nod and sit back down, the opposite side of Angela this time and retake her hand. A few of Pau'ls friends chuckle at this but Billy interrupts him with his deep voice.

"Many thousands of years ago," I chuckle, a typical starting to one of his famous stories. "A woman was born. She was a poor woman, with a small family but with such a love for life, and a strong sense to keep the balance between life and death equal. But she had one fault, and that was her trust. Because that trust was what lead to her untimely death at a young age of twenty three." What has this woman got to do with anything I wonder? "But during her life she had created two creatures. And those two creatures became entirely new species; they were humans to start off, but as she developed them, moulded them. She managed to create humans with incredible reflexes, cold skin that is hard as diamonds. Sharp teeth that tears through flesh as if it was butter, and heightened senses, hundreds of times more acute than the ordinary human. She named them the cold ones." I lean forward then, and stare into the fire. His voice repeating in my head.

_Skin as hard as diamonds, sharp teeth, heightened senses._ And I thought I was crazy, but this just kicks that thought right out of the park. He can't honestly believe this can he?

The fire catches my attention. Shapes swirl in the flames, pure white and emanating heat. There's a woman, she shivers and shakes, her movement look like some sort of tribal dance. I gasp when she leaps into the air, shifting form completely into a large dog. My eyes widen. Something blurs around it, dark red flames in its wake, the figure is a dark red, almost black. The wolf leers back, and lunges for the man, tearing into its arm and flinging it form the body.

"The other creature is a wolf. But not just an overly large dog, a true wolf. One that shifts from human form to its natural wolf body. These wolves are larger than a horse, matching the strength and speed of the cold ones."

"She wanted her creations to be friends, to live in piece but that is not what happened. That is not what happened at all. And she was devastated, torn apart by their hatred for one another. Those things she created turned against each other, determined to prove their strength, their power, and their superiority. Bringing each other to the brink of death many a times. Unfortunate for her though these species learnt something, they learnt that they create others of their kind. The cold ones could inject venom into the blood stream of their victim, the venom would slowly deteriorate their insides, replacing the blood with the venom. The transformation takes a few days before they reawaken as a bloodthirsty monster, eager to hunt and kill innocent humans."

I lean onto Angela's shoulder and close my eyes. Suddenly getting tired. "You sleepy Bells?" I nod. She chuckles when I yawn.

"Whereas wolves turn a different way, but it does involve a bite. It's not quite as painful as the cold ones turning, neither is it as bloody. But it has a down side, the length. It can go on for a few weeks, lying completely catatonic why the wolf genes inside your body reconfigure and slowly transform your inner being." I yawn again and she wraps her arm around my shoulders and squeezes softly.

There's a rumbling from next to us and I see Paul shaking in his seat, hands and jaw clenched as he glares at the fire.

"_Ooh, bad doggy. Can I flick him on the nose?"_ Angela chuckles next to me when I laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She smirks. "If you say so, now pay attention. This gets good." I open my eyes and look at Billy. He's waving his hands round in front of the fire.

The fire shifts, the woman is tall and slender, made of a bright glowing light. She dances, sways around and a loud laugh fills my ears. I tense in Angela's arms and she leans more into me. Paul growls again and he stares at Angela with so much hate I think he's going to tear her head from her shoulders."This woman is her, the one who created them. She's powerful, incredibly so, and strong. With her experiments with magic and necromancy she managed to twist her soul and mind. Forcing her to have her own senses enhanced. She's been told to still be alive today, many thousands of years later." He chuckles and looks around at the boys, many of them grin and snicker. It's as if there in on a joke that none of us have any clue as to what it is.

His eyes look at me, his smile still in place. "But we know that no one can live for thousands of years without consequences. So it is thought that her creations want her dead. And they seek her out to kill her and all of here descendants." I gasp then, a feeling of fear tingling down my back making my hairs stand on end.

He claps his hands together, the fire dims and he yawns. Breaking the atmosphere of the story completely. "It's getting late guys, so if you don't mind I'm going to get these old bones to bed." I chuckle. "It was nice to see all of you." He pats Jacob on the back as he rolls past and up to his house.

"Woah man, that was crazier than his lasts story. I swear he's high when he tells them." A young man says with a laugh falling of the log and onto the grass. Jacob snickers.

"You never know." He glances at me, our eyes meeting briefly before looking at Paul. I get up and brush off my clothes. "Take me home please?" She nods and gets up as well.

We get to the car with my hand on the handle before my shoulder gets grabbed and I'm spun around. Paul there's his nose touching mine and his eyes boring into me. "I need to talk with you Bella." Angela sends me a look and I shrug. I don't see any harm in it, but at the moment I don't really feel like speaking to him.

"No Paul. I'm going home to sleep." He growls, baring his teeth at me. Angela steps in then, placing her hand on his chest. She smirks when a high pitched yelp leaves his mouth.

"Leave her alone Paul. She's not interested in you at the moment." She straps into the car and we're off in under thirty seconds. Speeding down the roads on her car.

"Angela how did your car even get there?" She laughs.

"I may have helped them set the place up." She shrugs off my confusion and pulls into my drive way. "Here we are, and thank you for travelling with WeberWays. It was nice having you aboard but you need to leave." I chuckle and get out of the car. I walk over to her side and she rolls the window down. "See you later Bells."

"You can't stay?"

"Nope, sorry. Me and the boyfriend have a night planned." She winks at me. "See you at school though. Bye Bella, and good-night."

"Night Angie, see you." She drives off and I walk up to the house. The moon is out now and the air is cold, a sign that it's going to rain. Nothing out of the usual then. I open the door, Charlie is fast asleep in his chair, pizza box nearly empty and several beer cans around the floor by his feet. I switch the T.V off gather up the rubbish and throw it all in the bin in the kitchen.

I take a couple of deep breaths and lean against the counter. The strange night is finally taking its toll on me. The darkness behind my eyes welcome me and I smile. I sigh and snap them open. A figure is standing in the kitchen, I jump back, slamming my back into the counter. I hold back from screaming as to not scare her aswell. Her short black hair is spiky, framing her face perfectly, smirk firmly in place and her golden eyes gaze at me before she slowly fades into the air, a light glittering sensation swirling around her before to dissolving.

I chuckle to myself and make my short trek upstairs into the room, holding onto the wall for support since we don't have a banister. I get to the landing and my head starts pounding. I slow my movements and move as fast as I can to my room, and more importantly my bed. I lie down into it and bury myself into the covers. My head getting worse. I reach into the cabinet beside my bed and get out my emergency pain killers and water bottle. I take a few before pulling my pillow over my head and slowly falling into a dark sleep, full of wolf shifters, cold ones and a powerful dark haired woman. With an aura to rival even the greatest and most powerful of either creations.

* * *

I walk in the room and sit down on the desk next to Angela, she greets me with a smile like yesterday at the Res never happened. It's almost as if, she didn't tell me she can do voodoo magic, or something like that. I drop my bag to the floor and lean my elbows on the table. Do you know that feeling when you feel like someone is watching you? Yeah, well me too. I can see that blonde from the corner of my eyes staring at me. I turn my head and look at her, golden orbs meet mine and she smirks right at me, then surprises me by raising an eyebrow at Angela.

I look back to my best friend who darts her face outside the window and starts whistling. I laugh and slap her shoulder. She glares at me and pokes my cheek. "Did you fuck her or something?" Angela gasps.

"I did no such thing. Did you forget I'm straight." I shrug.

"Well with that look she just sent you makes me seriously question that little bit of information." She huffs and opens her notebook. A few minutes later when the lecturer comes and starts talking in that droning voice of his I zone out for nearly half an hour. Seriously his voice could put the most optimistic, liveliest person on the planet to sleep.

"Miss Swan."

I sigh and look up at him. "Yes?"

"Would you like to tell me who-" I glance behind him, there's a black shadow looming over him, like mist surrounding his entire body. It wraps around his hands and legs, then his torso. His eyes turn blood red and he stalks forward to me, appearing right in front of my eyes, hunger and lust in his eyes.

"You're time is coming Miss Cullen, just you wait and you'll get your-"

"Miss Swan are you even listening?" I blink. He's standing by his desk, and the entire class is staring at me.

I bluish and look into his eyes. "Uh no, sorry." He glares, a few of the students snicker, and even Angela covers her mouth with her hand and coughs into her hand. I nudge her in the ribs. "Well, Miss Swan take this and be in my room at the end of the day for a word." He writes something down on a red slip of paper and slides it on my table. It's a caution form.

I glare at him when he walks back to his desk and continues his lecture. Angela grasps my hand under the table and squeezes it. "I'll wait for you, don't worry." I smile, knowing that she'll see it.

"Any time Bella."

We continue the lesson with relative ease and near to no troubles or getting told off. I gather my bag when he finishes and leave the room. I'm pushed against a wall, Angela's hand slips out of mine and Paul's body s forced onto mine. I wince when my back slams into a board. "Me and you need talk." Angela shoves him off me and into another student.

"Piss off Lahote." He growls in reasons and looks around. Seems we've drawn a crowd. He glares at Angela then storms off down the hall, shoving people out of the way. I sigh and relax into the wall. Angela strokes my arm. "You okay?" I nod and take a deep breath, steadying my raging heartbeat.

"Fine."

"You sure? We can go somewhere else if you like I won't mind, even home, that's be cool to if you'd like to do that." I chuckle.

"Aw, you're all nervous." She glares at me. Her

"Am not." She argues with an adorable pout.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You are, and it's positively cute." She cracks a smile before wiping it off and glaring at me again.

I laugh, "Would have this have anything to do with that teacher you have this not so small crush on. Oh and we have him next lesson." She slaps my arm and walks off, muttering something about nosy ass friends not knowing when to keep their mouths shut.

I chuckle to myself and follow after her. This is going to be a great day. I round the corner after her and run into the quad, the sun shining over head makes me smile and look up, not looking where I'm going.

Stupid thing to do really if you're me.

I slam into what feel like a wall and fall on my ass.

"Sorry mam, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going." An accented voice says, he helps me to my feet and grins at me. "Sorry about this." I shrug, but I can't take my eyes of his golden eyes. A calm feeling engulfs me and I smile at him, much more relaxed than I was just now. "Forgive me?"

"Sure, I wasn't looking where I was going either, so I guess we're both at fault here."

"No worries. I'm Jasper by the way. Jasper Hale."

"Bella Swan." He smiles,

"Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." I nod mutely and watch him go. I sigh out of relief that I hadn't hurt myself and walk through the quad, people staring at me as I go. I mostly ignore them, well that is until I see that teacher again. I believe he was the one to call me 'Miss Cullen'. Stupid idiot, can't even get my name right. He staring at me as I walk passed, which I do quickly and dart my eyes around for Angela. Hoping she didn't leave me.

I grin when I spot her outside the door and walk over to her, nearly tripping a couple of times and tugging on her arm when I reach her, leaning on it heavily and falling onto her. She gasps as she tries to catch, but I slide through her fingers and smack the floor.

**Hey guys, you miss me? Of course you did.**

**Well this certainly was interesting wasn't it. Bella have that mark on her arm, the story telling by Billy, Pauls reaction when Angela was with Bella, and what was up with that teacher of hers? Freaky or what? **

**Anyway, I hope you like it, even if it a bit confusing. Thanks so much for reading :D**

**Reviews are very welcome, and you get cookies if you do.**

**Oh and if you guys want, feel free to read my other stories. I would love it if you did :D**

**See you next time, love you all.**

**Lia**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION WHEN I'VE UPLOADED THE CHAPTER. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED, OR WHY THE WRONG CHAPTERS WERE UPLOADED  
**

**If I'm honest I thought I'd get more of a reaction from the last chapter, especially with what that teacher said to Bella (And that's wasn't a mistake or typo) but oh well. Glad those who read it liked it though. Thanks again for reading it and I hope you like this chapter. More things will be explained, and hopefully you will understand things a bit more.**

**SMFirefly: You're right about one thing, she does have her best interest at heart. I'm happy that you like it though, and don't worry about the reviews, make them as long or as short as you want . I don't mind, say whatever you want to say :D**

**Katiscool: Probably, we'll just have to see when she wakes up. Thanks for the review :)**

**Arial Wolf: Well that's my job, drive people crazy, and I'd like to think I'm rather good at it. **

**Loyaldeer: You thought he was scary? Wow, didn't see that coming :D**

**Duralast406: I totally agree with you, he is an ass. A Massive one. And something like that, it's just Angela doesn't have it to the same degree as Bella, and will probably never have it. Maybe she can. You'll have to wait and see :P Well here it is, hope you like it. Thanks for the review.**

**If anyone even reads these authors note, or this story, you guys make my day when you read it, and even review. Love you all, thanks.**

I groan and sit up, with no headache or pain. I'm just surrounded by white. It's strange, it's not dark here, nor do I feel like I'm being watched or have the strange sensation of floating. I let out a relieved sigh when I open my eyes. They sting so I shut them and roll over on the floor and blink several times, my eyes taking a couple minutes to adjust Sto the brightness of the room. I push up with my hands on the hard wood floor and look around, a frown marring my face. "Where the hell am I?" I sit up; my bare feet stare up at me from underneath the white trousers that I'm wearing. I look left and right, I'm in some sort of narrow hallway, and there are pictures along the walls and an open room at the end. I get to my feet and place my hand on the wall, gliding it over the smooth service as I walk to the room at the end of hall. I scrape my nails cross it when I near the end, the sound ringing through the long hall and look down to my clothes.

My clothes, they' hang off my slim form, the shirt I have on exposes my arm and I see that damn mark, it's black and bold, sticking out tremendously on my pale skin. My white jeans are baggy and drag on the floor as I walk. I descend down the stairs at the end of the hall and slowly turn to take in the room. My eyes are now adjusted to the light, so I don't have to pause before I look around.

It's a large living room, complete with stylish furniture, a T.V, windows that have black drapes hanging either side, they also show a lovely forest view to look out at, there's even some fancy ornament by the side of the cabinet which the T.V is sitting on. It appears to be a grown woman, raised up of the ground about a foot by the large waves around her legs and waist, all made of crystal. It glints under the light and the woman's face is beautiful, her long flowing hair reaches way past her back. Flowing with the waves underneath her, swirling around her body. I face the sofa opposite the window and gasp, a young woman is seated on the white sofa. She's facing the black T.V. Completely unmoving and silent. Not even her shoulders moving with her breathing.

Her short black hair reminds me off the woman I encountered in the kitchen. You know the one, the beautiful girl that scared me half to death. "Hello Bella." A musical voice reaches my ears, that same voice that's been speaking to me in my mind. She rises from the sofa and turns to face me. She's really pale, short, a few inches shorter than me. I blink and she's moved from her standing position to leaning on the back of the sofa, her legs crossed at the ankles. A smile in place.

"Uh hi..." She smiles fondly at me, her beautiful blue eyes twinkling under the sun, which is shining in brightly through the window, a few rays visible in the air in front of the large window.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She says again and takes a step towards me her pale reaches up slowly hand touches my cheek. "You're beautiful honey." I genuine smile spreads across my face. Okay then, that was strange, but it's filled me with a tingly sensation on my cheek and in the depths of my stomach. I shudder under her gaze and I know a bright blush is forming on my cheeks. Damn it, why is this happening to me?

"Thanks, but uh who are you?" She chuckles and skips over to the large window, to stare out at the forest. The wind whooshes passed, tree branches sway, birds fly off, and leaves and foliage stumble around in the coldish air.

"You don't recognise my voice?" She sounds hurt, I immediately feel bad about it.

I shrug and walk over to her, leaning on the window and watch the scenery as it changes from a large forest, to a vast desert. Suddenly heat bores down on us, I wipe away the sweat that gathers on my forehead. I hate heat. Alice chuckles. "I do recognise you," I say, lifting her spirits slightly. Also I don't know why I wouldn't; your voice has been quite persistent over the last couple of days. "But why are you here? While we're on that, _where_ is this place?" I ask, looking around again. There's another hallway off to the side, the walls are pitch black and there's thick fog pouring from it. I watch it hit an invisible wall and get locked in the area by the hallway.

Alice grins, the small quirk of her lips pulling at my heart. "I have no idea. We're in _your _head silly." She shrugs nonchalantly and looks back out at the sand, steam floating off it. "Isn't there anything you want to ask me?" She runs over to sofa and hops of the edge so she lands on it lying down with her back against the armrest. "Nothing at all" She drags out the last syllable, the sounds echoing around the room.

"Sort of." I sit on the glass coffee table and rest my feet on the sofa by her head. She glances up at them before looking back into my eyes, her warm blue ones swirling like the deepest blue of an ocean. I can see her happiness and the absolute car in them with one glance. There's something about her, something trustworthy, I can see she would never intentionally hurt me, and I'm the same with her. I feel something, it's foreign and new, but I like it alot.

"Well what are they then?" She inquires, smug smile on her face as if she knows what I'm going to ask.

"Who are you?" I decide on, I might as well find out who she is before anything else.

"Well I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but my friends and family call me Alice. " She pauses to point a dainty finger at me "And you are Isabella Marie Swan, but prefer Bella because it's shorter and doesn't make you feel old. You hate that. You also hate it when people other than your close friends call you Bells, or Bell." She smirks.

I nod, finding it a bit weird but there is a more pressing question I need to know the answer to. "And what the heck is my friend, Angela? If you were that voice shouldn't you have known what she is?" She nods again and looks up at the blue sky above us, the ceiling no longer there. The sky is cloudless, there's not even one bird flying as far as I can see. The sun beats down on us, my skin glistening with sweat under its intense rays. I wipe my forehead again and close my eyes, waiting for her to answer the question about Angela. I really need it answered, I don't think I can go on acting like things are normal between us, especially after that night at the beach.

"She is exactly what she told you she is. Just without the over dramatics. Such a kidder that one, but she has a kind soul." Her eyes glaze over and she smiles. "She really needs to work on that sarcasm of hers. Makes people think she's not a serious person."

I shake my head and think back to what she told me. _"Think of me as you're amazingly awesome, fantastically brilliant, voodoo magician witchy girl." _ She really couldn't have been serious could she? there is no way that she's some sort of witchy girl. Well that would make sense, sort of, she did have that light coming from her hand. Also she did do that thing with that tattoo. I sigh and run my hands through my hair look at the black ink through the gaps in my hair. It's still there, as dark as ever. I glare at it.

"You can look at it all you want, it's not going to make it go away, it's a part of you. Just as much as your organs, your hair and eyes, limbs. It is you." I whip my head back, my long hair flying over it landing on my back and shoulders. I raise an eyebrow at her. She smirks. "What, it's true, and what Angela did was only temporary in case you were wondering." Great, just what I needed to add to my list of problems. "It's not so bad, she's just trying to extend your time a little bit, you never know, this could benefit you." She laughs again and swings her feet onto the floor and sits up right, pulling my pale feet into her lap.

"Benefit me how?" She smiles sadly.

"You could live a little longer." Is her blunt reply. My breath stops.

That was sudden. I close my eyes a moment, letting the words sink in. A feeling of dread consumes me and it gets a little hard to breathe once reality takes over my mind. "Would this thing kill me then?" I say, tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

She looks upset at the prospect but answers anyway without a hitch in her voice. "Yes it would honey, but you've got a while yet so don't worry so much about it." Her hand touches my cheek and her eyes sparkle brightly. My cheek tingles. It feels nice, she hums and leans forward slightly, her nose nearly touching mine. "Okay?" Her eyes flicker to my lips for the briefest of seconds before locking on my eyes. Holding me in a deep trance of swirling oceans and raging waves.

I nod and she smiles at me when I lean into her hand. There's this calm look across her face, she's glad, happy even. She strokes down my cheek with the tip of my finger and I don't feel disgusted or the need to pull away. It sends those pleasant tingle to my stomach again.

"I'll try, I can't exactly not be bothered by it at all. It is my impending doom after all." I say sarcastically. She sighs with a shake of her head.

"I know, honey believe me I do." I push myself of the table and sit on the sofa next to Alice and cross my legs. My breathe shudders when I breathe out a calming breathe, steadying myself before asking her another question.

"Why are you here?" I ask once the thought entered my mind. I'm still confused, if she's not a figment of my imagination how the hell is this possible.

"For one, this is your own mind, I'm merely entering it to communicate with you. It's the only way I can at the moment without alerting them of my presence. Those mutts are determined to not let use near you. Stupid if you ask me, they were the ones that took you." She lets out a huff and glares at the T.V. The glare doesn't suit her, I touch my hand to her knee gently and she stops her rant and looks down at it. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away."

"It's fine."

She grins. "Go ahead ask me." What is she on about?

"What's so special about me? I mean there's nothing that stands out, nothing eye attracting, I'm just a really clumsy, ill girl. Oh and I'm human." Alice chuckles and leans into my lap slightly. A tingle runs through me. I brush it off as nerves with her being so close.

"You my dear are extremely important. And don't you doubt that, you're family love you. Your real family I mean, not those damn imposters." Anger laces her voice at the end.

"Hold the fuck up." I blurt out and bolt up from the sofa to stand in front of it. Her eyes widen at the swear word. "What do you mean my real family? Charlie is my dad, as he's been since the day I was born." She frowns.

"It really is a shame you know."

"What is?" I demand.

She arches an eyebrow at my tone. "That you're waking up." What, no I'm not. I'm staying here. With you.

She pecks my cheek, her soft lips lingering for a couple seconds before she pulls back, a stunning smile on her face as she gazes at me. "I'll be seeing you soon. So you better be keeping an eye out for me." She winks at me before she starts fading away until it's just me in the room. But then I scream, my head hurts like hell. I clutch it between my hands and drop to my knees. The world around me starts to melt, dropping away into the light until I snap my eyes open again.

"Oh thank God." I sit up and see Angela sitting on chair next to my bed, my hand in hers. She leaps up onto the bed and embraces me tightly. "Damn it woman you need to stop doing this to us." She reprimands me. She lets out a breath next to my ear. It's warm.

"Sorry." She hushes me and kisses my cheek then pulls away. "How long was I out this time?" She moves back slightly so she can look in my eyes. Concern written everywhere.

"Quite a while Bella, school finishes in about half an hour." I gape. There is no way-this hasn't happened in a while. Why should it happen now? I sigh, she kisses my forehead and hugs me again. I rest my head on her shoulder and look at the door at the other side of the room. It burst open and Jacob runs in, eyes locking on mine and he jogs over to me and wraps his arms over my shoulders awsell.

"How you doing Loca? Been awake long?" I shake my head no.

They both tighten their grip, love and affection showering through. But there's one slight problem, "C-can't breathe g-guys. Ne-ed air." They jump back and both sit at the end of the bed, Jacob stares at me and Angela looks between us as his brown eyes...admire me? A silly smile across his lips, I raise an eyebrow at Angela, she shrugs and taps him on the shoulder.

"Wakey wakey lover boy." He blushes and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're okay." The door opens again and Paul walks in, a glare forms on his face when he sees Jacob sitting next to me.

"Get out." He growls, livid eyes pointed at him.

He shrugs his shoulders and leaves the bed to walk up to Paul. Chest to chest, glare on glare. I take Angela's hand, she rubs her thumbs over my knuckles in a circle.

"I told you to leave Jacob." Paul snarls, baring his teeth at Jacob in a threatening gesture. He bumps his shoulder with his fist hard, I hear the slap. Jacob trembles but not from fear, but from pure rage, his fists clench by his sides, blood drips from the small cuts caused on his hands by his nails. "Get out, you-"

"Enough!" I yell at them before he can finish his not so pleasant sentence. They both stare at me as if I've grown another head. But they're eyes soon soften and he relaxes when Jacob leaves, the door shutting quietly behind him. Paul shuffles over to me and leans on the bed next to Angela. He keeps his eyes trained on mine and I try to hide my hand that's locked with Angela's under the thin blanket, afraid that if he sees it he'll flip the fuck out.

"I came by earlier but you were asleep. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I meant to be." I laugh bitterly. He frowns, the corners of his eyes creasing. "What?"

I let go of Angela's hand and lean back into the soft pillow and look at him, observing his posture, his stance and is face, but mostly his eyes as they're locked onto me. Watching me just as closely, trying to figure out why I want him to leave.

"Just go Paul." I demand.

He pouts, his shiny bottom lip sticking out.

"What? why?" He's shocked, that much is clear. He obviously has no idea of how much of an ass he's been to me lately. It's not just me either it's Angela and Jacob as well.

Now it's my turn to glare. I narrow my eyes and stare at the man who I thought I loved. "Because I'm telling you to, I'm fed up of you at the moment and I don't want you to be here to just get mad at me and push me into a fucking wall. Now get out of here." He nods slightly; shoulders slumped as he exits the infirmary. The scuffing of his shoes on the floor is obvious as he drags himself from the room in a defeated huff.

Once he is no longer in my sight I lean onto Angela, letting my 'Awesome witchy' friend hold me. She rubs my back soothingly. "It will get better Bells." I nod and my eyes droop. She chuckles. "I'll ask if you can go home." I raise an eyebrow at her. Is this just a ploy for her to leave early? "My lovely ass will be driving you of course." Of course it is. I chuckle and get off her so she can go and ask the nurse in the other room.

I wait a few seconds before Angela come back in, smile on her face and by bag in her hand. "Come on, let's get you home" I hop off the bed and walk to the door once I've put my shoes back on.

I chuckle when she opens the door like a gentleman would and holds it open as I walk through. I frown at her as I pass. "What, knowing you it'll hit you in the ass and you'd fall on your pretty face." She's unbelievable. I slap her on the arm and walk off, ignoring her calls of my name and leave the school to stand by her car. She's by my side a few seconds later and unlocks the door. I climb in, she groans.

"I was kidding Bells." She starts the car up and we take off. She turns on the heating and I relax in my seat. She clips in the seatbelt for me and looks at me worriedly.

"Sorry." I shrug.

"Doesn't matter anymore." She smiles, glad that I'm over it.

I lean my head on the window, watching the streets pass us looking as a blur. I smile when I see my house, joy filling me for some reason. When the cars stopped I jump out and run up the grass and in the front door. It clatters loudly against the wall, destroying the peace. I see Charlie's here, as well as Jacob, they're having a talk. A serious one.

They both shut up when they see it's me though. Were they expecting someone else?

Charlie smiles at me, recovering just in time for it to not look suspicious. Not at all. Nope not one bit...Okay a lot suspicious. "Oh hey Bells. How's your day been?" So Jacob hasn't told him. How odd. I sit on the sofa, and look at them. Both seem rigid as they watch me and when I sit down they only look slightly frightened. Seriously what the fuck is going on. There's an awkward silence in the air, none of us know how to fill it. But thank whoever is up there for Angela, because she joins us soon joins us, breathing heavily. She leans in the door way, chuckling to herself about something.

"Holy crap girl, you sure can haul ass when you want to." I chuckle. She's right, but I don't even know how I did that, or why I could. Usually even something as small as that would wind me, but I'm fine, no shortness of breath and I don't feel light headed or sick. Maybe Alice was wrong, just maybe this thing won't kill me after all. Wishful thinking I know, but I still want to believe I can get trough whatever it is.

Speaking of which, I have no idea what's it's called, not even how it will kill me. If it comes to that.

A loud cough breaks me from my thoughts, "Take a seat Angela." She does so her back to Charlie and Jacob. 'Is it me or are they acting weird' she mouths to me with her eyebrows quirked upwards. I shrug when they look away for a second, sharing a look between themselves.

Jacob slaps his hand together creating a resound clap. "See you around Bella, Angela, but I have something to uh do now, so yeah, see you around." He scurries off after that, leaving just us three in that awkward silence. I sigh and stand up.

"You coming upstairs Angela?" She grins broadly and helps me up the stairs, well she tries to but I brush her off and manage to do it myself. I'm not disabled you know, I can do things for myself. She huffs and leaves me to it, but doesn't wander more than two steps behind me up the stairs, or a pace behind me across the landing and into my room.

I open the door, it creaks loudly and then I do what I usually do and sit on my bed, pulling the covers over my shoulder. Angela invites herself in and sits on my desk chair, feet propped up on my messy desk as if she owns the place. "You really should tidy up your room, it's worse than my brothers and that is really saying something." She mutters as her eyes roam over my room.

I sigh and flop back against the wall. _Such a kidder that one, but she has a kind soul. _I groan when remembering Alice's words about Alice. But then a thought crosses my mind, it's passes by quickly but I catch it and it does start to bother me. Does Angela know Alice?

"Hey Angie?"

"Yeah?" She kicks her foot of the desk, spinning the chair fast.

"I met Alice." Her foot slips and she falls of the chair, landing ungracefully on the floor with a grunt. I chuckle softly. I guess that answers that question. "o you know her?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"What's her real name?" Shit. Damn what did she say it was. Madeleine, Margaret, Lucy? No, fuck sake. I'm never going to remember this.

_Think harder, you were nearly there._

Yes because that is so helpful.

_Well I'm not going to tell you it silly, besides it's an easy name to remember, you're lucky it's not something like laquisha, Vienna or Evianne. Those would be hard to guess, and it's only four letters Bella. _She huffs, if that's even possible through my mind. _I'd be lying if I didn't feel slightly insulted that you can't remember it._

I sigh and roll my eyes, stupid voice in my head. Stupid mind reading thing. Stupid smart ass girl thinking she knows everything.

Alice chuckles.

_I am not a thing thank you very much. I have a name, and would you be so kind as to tell Angela what it is now, she's getting rather impatient with you staring off into space like you are._

Oh fuck. I try hard and think, but I can't really think of it.

Angela taps her invisible watch on her wrist. "You never met her did you."

"Of course I did."

"Well then what's her name?"

Oh yeah, that was it.

"Mary Alice Brandon." She chuckles.

"Well done my young grass hopper, you have learnt well." She smirks and I have a sudden urge to smack the back of her head with a sigh.

I give in.

_Well at least the hard part is over, now all you have to do is remember the other things I said to you honey. Shouldn't be too difficult. And honey, you really should tidy up. _

Angela chuckles again and starts picking up things and putting them on the desk. I follow her movements carefully. She's tidying up. Strange girl, her, but I love her like the sister I never had.

_Now hop to it. _She chuckles again, it's growing to become like music to my ears, my favourite sound.

I groan and start picking up things. Things are getting way to strange around here.

This is going to be a long weekend.

**So what do you think?  
**

**Reviews are very welcome and I hope you liked reading it :D  
**

**I would add more but I'm so tired after spending a couple hours writing this and really need sleep. Good night/morning wherever you are, and have an amazing day :)**

**Lia**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know some of you didn't think that the story would go in quite this direction, with Angela being able to do magic, and it may not before you at all. That I understand, but I'd like to thank those who have stuck around to read this, and I hope you like this chapter. Just to let you know, there will be vampires/werewolves/shapeshifters/ in this story. Of course there's going to be, it's twilight.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Loyaldeer, katiscool and SMFirefly. And to the 41 of you that have followed this story, a massive thanks to you, you guys are awesome, also reviews will be really appreciated.**

**Tlc125: No you weren't rude, I understand. I've actually gone through it again and corrected a bit about, will all that I could find. And to answer your question I think I only read through it once, maybe twice before posting. Do you think I should read through it more than that I take it.**

**Love you all.**

**Sorry it's not as long as the others. Thought that this would be a good place to end it, anyway enough of this and on with the story.**

Ugh, school. I look up at the dull building in disdain with a glare. I hate this place, it serves no purpose what so over. I walk through the parking lot, there's murmurs all around me, some mentioning Paul. People are saying that he's had a mental break down or something. Other's are saying I must've cheated on him, and that's why he lashed out at me. I really wish people who aren't directly involved will keep their nose out of it. I sigh and push forward, trying to disregard what people are whispering, but without Paul with me it's hard to do. Almost impossible actually. With a final bit of courage I step up to the doors and open them, but it's hard to move. I groan and try again.

"Here, let me help you with that." A hand appears out of nowhere and gives me a hand with the door. I smile my thanks at him. Well I smile at his chest, only then realising in he's a freaking giant do I look up. He's tall atleast six feet, but he's not scary, he has a friendly smile on his face, and a relaxed feeling about him. "Thanks."

"No problem shorty." Oh no, he did not just say that. I'm not short, he's just a damn giant. What on Earth do they feed him. He chuckles. "Oh right, I'm Emmett." He holds his hand out, I shake it. Wow and I thought my skin was pale, his is as white as snow compared to mine.

_He better be nice to you Bella or so help me. _ I nearly laugh. Since when has she been the grumpy and overprotective type? _Since now, and I am not grumpy. _She huffs, and I can picture her with her head turned away and arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm Bella Swan." He chuckles with a goofy grin, dimples appearing on his cheeks adorably.

"I know who you are, it's hard not to in this place, because at the moment your what everyone's talking about. Well that and your jerk of a boyfriend." I blush. I hate it when I'm the centre of attention. And at school is the last place where I want everyone knowing about me, it's bad enough the people in that hall saw what Paul did to me. I don't need the entire school knowing and more. He places his large hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, anyone starts something you come and find me. I'll keep em away from you." He smiles and ruffles my hair. I hate it when people do that. He perks up as the bell rings. "See you shorty, I have a very impatient girlfriend waiting for me. See you around." He bolts away from me and I swear I've never seen someone run so fast. It was nowhere near Alice's speed but it's still pretty fast for a human. I groan and start walking to my class. Please don't tell me he's not human, I think I've had enough to freak out over this past week to last a life time. If I mentioned some of this to Charlie, I wonder how he would react. I think he'd call me crazy then lock me indoors or some insane home.

I walk into the room, and see Angela. I didn't pass her en route so I supposed she was already here. I have to say I'm relieved when I see her. She's sitting at our table in the back, there's someone else there as well, having a conversation. I look at her a bit closer, something seems a bit off. She's hunched over the table leaning on and elbow while her other arm is over her stomach. The person sitting with her doesn't even notice. I walk over to her and drop down into the seat next to her, placing the bag on the table and leaning over so I can talk.

"You alright?" Their conversation is cut off but I don't care. I'm on a mission here and I will find out what's wrong. Either through talking or other means. She tilts her head to look at me, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, fine." She chuckles, it's strained though and her arm is being forced to be still. She's now using her other arm to keep it close to her body and she's gritting her teeth.

"Tell me what's wrong Angela. Please" I demand nicely, I don't want to see her in pain. She sighs. Relenting to my request easier than I thought she would.

He leans in and starts whispering in my ear. "You know what I did at the beach, where I stalled your mark; prevented it from forming." I vaguely recall. "Well something must've gone wrong because all I keep getting are these shooting pains in my arm, but the mark is gone entirely. It doesn't even exist on my body so there is no reason why it should be h-hurting." She winces and I lean over to touch her arm, near her shoulder.

So it's my fault. Great, fucking fantastic. I give her a one armed awkward hug and lean my head on her shoulder."I'm so sorry about all of this." She laughs.

"I knew what I was doing, but it hardly ever happens so I didn't expect. You've done nothing wrong. You're actually doing rather well." She smirks. Getting back to herself and trying to not make me worry about her. But I can still see the pain in her eyes, the sheen of sweat glistening no her forehead, her still rigid posture as she sits at the table.

"We should take you home." She states firmly.

"No." I pause in my reaching for my bag and look at her so she can explain, some of the students that heard her outburst also look over to see what the ruckus is about. "It'd be no better for me at home than it is there. In fact it would be exactly the same."

"Fine no home then, but you're coming to my house after school and I don't care what you say. I'll drag you there if I have to." Angela shines a full blown grin at me then starts laughing. Her forehead smacking the table and her arms clutching her stomach. "Hahaha." I pout in mock offense and look away from her to the teacher. He's glaring at us. His eyes are narrowed and he seems pretty pissed off. I nudge the very loud hysterical girl next to me and she stops laughing, tuning it down by muffling it with her hand. He nods then starts to talk something about Algebra that I have no interest in.

He goes behind his desk and gets out a book which he then waves around in the air at us. "Now all turn to section three point eight, there's three pages that you'll need to have finished by the end of the hour. As always if you need help ask, that's what I'm here for." He smiles at us then starts to wander around the room, dropping the books on each table as he goes.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" A girl hisses next to me. I glare at her. Jessica Stanley. The self proclaimed queen bee of Forks High, which is not true no matter what she seems to think of herself and her stuck up friends. She's not even that popular, and those who hang around her are just doing it to fit in with someone. Jessica has been on my case for years, I've narrowed down the options as to why this is down to about three. Eliminating the other theories and ideas as the years fly by. One of them being that she's just annoyed with me because I have a boyfriend and she doesn't, well actually I don't really know if we're together any more. Second theory being she's just a nasty person all around and cares for nothing, with not a nice bone in her body. Lastly...She's secretly in love with me and only knows how to express those feelings through hate and anger, with occasional swearing and all around meanness.

I shrug and look back at the teacher, he drops the books down on my table and I hand one to Angela since she's staring off into space. I pcik a book up and drop it on the table. The loud bang breaks her out of it and she stares at the book that has appeared in front of her, then to me who's snickering then up at the teacher who's smirking. "Morning Angela, I see you're uh...lively today." She smiles/

"Yeah. Believe that if you want to sir." I'm so focused on them that I nearly forget that Jessica asked me a question concerning my love life. I look over my shoulder to the snobby blonde, and guess what? She's still staring at me with those dull blue eyes and a bored look on her face as if talking to me is the bane of her life.

"Yes I do have a boyfriend, but why that has anything to do with you I can't figure out." She scowls, the look falling into place easily on her face.

"I was just like wondering why you were like checking out Mr Dallas." I gawk at her; I was not checking him out. I was just wondering why he was glaring at us, since Angela was only laughing, not murdering an innocent child like his face suggested.

"I wasn't 'checking him out'." I argue, which I wasn't. "I was looking, there's a massive difference." She scoffs and rolls her eyes. I lean back in my chair and ignore her. I remember what Paul and Angela have said many times to me, she is not worth my time. And they are most definitely right about that, I don't even know why I even bothered to answer her stupid question. Angela has opened my books for me and I smile gratefully at her. For the rest of the lesson we work together trying to solve all of them before the lesson ends. It isn't easy but with her here, and since she's a genius when it comes to this stuff, we get through it pretty easily.

The bell rings and we get up, she packs up my bag before I can protest and she takes me by the hand out of the room with my bag over her shoulder, chattering about something I can't quite catch. She stops abruptly and stares down the hall. I stand beside her, also facing where she is There's nothing out of the ordinary just student, teachers, Emmet, freaky blonde girl, more boring students. Wait what. Emmett is standing by a locker, with his arm around that blonde girl I've seen in my classes. Emmett sees me and waves with a smile. I wave back tentatively. He chuckles and turns back to his girlfriend and kisses her cheek.

"My my, you sure do attract attention around here don't you." Angela says to me cheekily. I chuckle at her, she is an idiot. She pusses her glasses up further on her nose and frowns. Her hand tightening in mine almost painfully.

"Bella. Wait up." What does he wants now? Paul runs over to us, a glare pointed at Angela, which forms into a strange looking smile when he's looking at me. His calm exteriors seems to have vanished, he's a completely new person. Curious boy turned jackass. "I still have to talk with you, it's important." Angela scoffs and loops her arm through mine.

"She's not going with you." Paul scowls.

"That is not your choice to make." He barks, his eyes tightening around the edges and his lip curling back in disgust. I step forward, and place my hand on his chest. This would usually calm him down, and I'd really rather not have him attack my best friend. His muscles are tight under his shirt and his skins so hot. I step back and stare at him, he's burning up. I recoil my hand form him but he grabs my wrist. "Please, juts come and talk with me for five minutes, that's all I want." I sigh and nod. If it'll make him leave me alone I'll do it.

"Five minutes, that's all you're getting. Angela can you take my bag to class?" She smiles. Angela kisses my cheek and walks off.

"Course Bells. I'll be sure to tell the teacher you needed to piss or something. Later babe." Paul starts shaking. Vibrating under my touch, his skin burns hotter and he moves away a few steps. His hand on my wrist starts to pull away, dragging me along behind him until we reach the peacefulness of the quad. If I didn't know any better I would guess he's dragging me away for a fight or sex.

Its empty apart from us two and he takes the closest bench and sits me down before setting down as close as humanly possible to me. His hand slips form my wrist to slide down to entwine my fingers with him. I resist the urge to pull away for the moment, let him have his little talk. He sighs and kisses the back of my hand. "I am so sorry Bells. About all of that crap I did, I didn't mean it. I have no idea what was wrong with me." I scoff. "I'm serious Bells, I have no idea what's going on. It's like I'm a completely different person." He lets go and stands up, pacing in front of the bench, his hand scraping through his hair.

"Are you going to finish this little chat, I have a class I need to get to." He nods, still pacing back and forth.

"I keep getting angry, it's uncontrollable, and it doesn't stop." Yup of course he does, "Then there's these hot flushes." He looks genuinely frightened about all of this. I lean back on the bench and cross my arms over my stomach. "I'm so scared Bella, I really a am and I have no idea how to stop it."

I sigh and lean my arm on his leg. "I have no idea what to tell you. PMS maybe, you know just not what girls get." He chuckles. "How about you have a word with Jacob, he might know." His entire demeanour changes.

"I can try, but I doubt that brat knows anything. He's so fucking stupid, I doubt he even knows how to put his shoes on." He grumbles something else I don't catch, and he starts to bounce his leg. Something I've only seen him do when he gets agitated. I'm boy surprised that after a few seconds when he clenches his fist like a young boy would do when not given something he wants. "Do you like him Bella?" We're seriously going to talk about that? I'm shocked he even feels the need to ask this question. All Jacob is to me is a friend. And that's all he'll ever be to me. Yup, he's freaking lost it. He glares down at his feet, staring at them as they shuffle on his toes. He is definitely crazier than me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He clenches his teeth.

"That didn't answer my question. Now I'll ask you again. Do you like Jacob?" I watch him as he grips the arm of the bench, and gasp when the metal starts to bend in his grip. The cold and solid metal that is the frame of a bench, has just _bent_, as in moulded out of place to fit is hand. And he doesn't even look freaked out by it.

I get up, swaying slightly but taking more steps anyway, and further away from him and his weirdness the better I'll feel. He's quick to follow after me. "Do you Bella? It's an important question, and I really need to know the answer to it." Just like everything else seems to be. Everything is so fucking important nowadays. Why can't people just leave me be, I've done nothing wrong. Well I sincerely hope I haven't.

"He's my best friend, of course I do you idiot." I can feel his breathe on the back of my neck causing the hairs to stand on end, his hands grip my waist and he leans forward. The warmth of his body spreading to me and I instinctively move back into him, forgetting what I was so mad about. "I love you Bella." He kisses my cheek. A chuckle catches our attention and I look up. The blonde's there, staring at Paul over my shoulder. His golden eyes fierce and the looks he's giving Paul is truly frightening. His eyes are a dark honey colour, almost black. He's frozen in place and he is clearly trying to restrain from punching him.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again." He says with that accent of his. I nod in his direction. He grins slightly, but it quickly reverts back to his previous look.

"Let's go Bella." Paul pulls me away, I smile at Jasper over my shoulder, letting this strange feeling wash over me while we exit.

"See you around Paul." I walk off, leaving him in the hall in a moody huff. I feel sorry for anyone who manages to piss him off from now on.

For the rest of the day I sit in silence in most of my lessons, even in lunch I barely talk to anyone. It's not that they don't try to engage me in conversation, they do, it's just since this conversation with Paul I haven't felt much like talking to anyone. I don't even bother to check to see if Charlie had got back from work when I got in, I head straight to my room, grabbing a glass of water and paracetamol tablets on my way through. I was supposed to have Angela over but halfway through the end of the lesson I developed a headache and told her I just wanted to sleep so she opted to not come over.

I switch on my radio that by my bed then takes a seat on it and close my eyes.

"Bella honey, you home." Charlie calls, or should I say as Alice called him 'the one that took me away' or what was it 'an imposter'. My door is open so I yell down to him that I'm up here in my room, but leave out the bit about my headache. He comes running up, alarmed and with a shotgun in his hand. Strangely this is not the first time that this has happened. Once this happened with Paul in here, you can imagine how awkward that was, and we weren't even doing anything. Well not a lot anyway. Wait isn't he speaking to me? "-feeling okay, I got a call from Mr Greene that you were feeling sick. You want me to call Mr Phillips for you, see if he can come out here?" He asks, concern filling his voice. But with Alice's voice in my head I can't help but wonder if he's faking it. I sigh. It's not like I'm ill, it's just a headache, it'll go soon enough. Probably.

"No dad, don't worry. I'm fine." He nods and sits down next to me. I stare at him, the man who told me he was going to work at the station all day. His chequered shirt is ripped, claw marks about an inch across, three of them cut across his shoulder and down his chest. But there's no blood, only specks and it doesn't look like his blood. His jeans and shoes are covered in dirt and grass. "What happened to you? Run into bears or something."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I did. Got so close to us, scared the hell out of me." I smile; he never does have much luck with animals. Always getting bitten, attacked or chased. He came home a few weeks ago with a large gash on his neck and another on his back. It was awful; I even had to pull a tooth out of it. I shudder. That was not a good image. I spent ages trying to grip it before I had to pull it out of him.

"But I'm alright now, I even got Jake to patch me up this time so you didn't have to go through it."

"Jacob was with you, wasn't he supposed to be in school?" He shrugs.

"He wanted a break from school Bells, and with people were saying about him I don't think I can blame him." I need to call Jacob.

"Is he alright?"

"Should be fine, I think he just wants to sit at home. You should have a word with that _boyfriend _of yours." He grits out the word boy friend as if it physically hurts him to speak it. "You should end it with him Bells, he's not good for you that one." I lie on my bed. He has no idea what he's talking about, none what so ever. Paul's the best thing to happen to me. He even decided to man up and come to me and apologise to me in person, and not getting one of his lackeys to do it like Sam or Quil would do.

"I don't even know why you keep saying that dad. Is anyone ever going to be good enough for me, or am I forever going to be without a boyfriend and then a husband because you don't approve?" He chuckles.

"That's not how it works Bells, and you know it. You don't need my approval, but you know you want me to like who you date, and I honestly don't think he's good for you." He gets up off the bed, his back is to me but I can tell he doesn't have any expression on his face, but his eyes are alight with life.

"Besides, you never know who you might meet. Because one day you could meet a person that changes your entire perspective on your love life and how you look at people, you might find yourself go off Paul entirely and onto something completely new." He chuckles to himself and exits. A sway in his step and a light laugh. It's cheery and he practically dances down the stairs.

I stay sat on my bed, cross legged and very confused.

I swear everyone around here knows something I don't and are just waiting for me to figure it out.

**Well there you have it, the newest chapter. *Cue dramatic music*Dun dun dun... okay maybe not. So we found out that Charlie's been up to something, Jasper is keeping an eye on Bella, and Paul is trying to make amends with her for whatever reason. Also with Angela, maybe she's not up to par with the magic she's been learning as much as she thought she was. She should practice more, don't you think?**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome.**

**Lia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back. I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter.**

**Loyaldeer: Thanks for the review; I'm so happy you like it so much. And with that comment of yours I can pretty much guarantee you'll like this chapter just as much then if you thought the last one was AMAZING :)**

**DeJee: Wow that is alot of reviews, thanks for them and your questions. I'm surprised that you said that you liked Paul in the beginning, not many people did with so that was a bit of a shock. Can't say I blame them though for thinking that, he is acting a bit of an ass, but he has a reason. And your question about Charlie, well I can't really answer that just yet, but I can probably guess that it might surprise you with his role in everything. And that you might not like it.**

**Arial Wolf: Thanks for the review, even if I didn't quite understand it. And you're welcome.**

I take in another mouthful of cereal and look at Charlie, I watch his movements around the kitchen as he makes his breakfast. There's nothing out of the ordinary, but I'm waiting for it, something in him to change. Even if it's for a split second, I need some kind of proof that Alice wasn't lying, that she didn't just make that imposter crap up to screw with my head.

He flips his third pancake over and grabs his glass of orange juice of the side, which he left there so he can sip from it while cooking. He always does it when he cooks; guess it's like some sort of routine he's gotten himself into.

He pauses his actions for a few seconds before flipping something else and coughing then speaking out to me what's probably been on his mind for a while. "Hey Bells, do you want to come out to the lake with me this afternoon? We can make a thing of it. Just the two of together." He's kidding right? Me on a boat above water, with fish and oh yeah, and what was other thing. I hate fishing. The whole concept of sitting in silence with a fishing rod in your hand above water. No freaking way that is happening.

But he looks so crestfallen by my look of absolute refusal. Damn it.

"Yeah sure dad, whatever you want." Why on Earth did I just say that? I do not want to go but Charlie chuckles and puts his food on the island across from me. A very happy look on his face. I can't break it to him, it'd be cruel for me to back out now.

"That's great Bells, and hey, maybe it'll even do you some good to be outside for a little while."I groan internally. I'm going to fall in, like face first in the cold murky water where the fish live and pee. It's going to stink and it's going to be awful. Stupid Charlie and his manipulative happy face.

I open my mouth and it stops, it won't come out. My chest constricts painfully and I start to cough, hunching over and bracing myself against the counter. I drop my cereal to the floor, the bowl smashes and it spills everywhere, but right now that is the least of my worries. I heave and grasp the island, my stomach churns and I gag as the bile rises in my throat. Charlie appears beside me in a heartbeat with a bowl that I proceed vomit my breakfast in. Such a damn waste, not that it was particularly nice food, but it was still food.

Once, twice then a third time before it calms down. I hold the bowl there for a few more minutes, waiting to see of it has passed completely before coughing a few times. I drink from the glass of water he then hands to me slowly and close my eyes as I do. The water is refreshing and I gulp it down. Which is probably a bad thing to do.

Charlie takes the bowl and does whatever he does with it very quickly then appears at my side again. His hand is supporting me, rubbing up and down my back in a slow motion, calmly down my nerves and my erratic heartbeat. "Just breathe Bells, it'll pass." I nod and focus on his voice as he talks me through it. My vision gets blurry at times but with his hand on my back I he's here with me. And he's not going anywhere. "Can you still hear me?" I nod slightly and open my eyes. When did I close them? He helps me to straighten up and smiles at me once it's passed. "How you doin' there kiddo?" I smile weakly. There's not light in my eyes and I'm pretty sure it looks more like a grimace.

How does he think I'm doing?

Charlie kisses the top of my head, his dry lips touch the strands of my dark hair and he smiles. "Dad I'm going to call Angela." I blurt out. He frowns and takes back a step. "Can you help me up my room? I want to lie down?" He nods, a frown still on his face.

"Come on then Bells." He lifts me up with ease and walks upstairs. It's as if I weigh absolutely nothing to him. His muscles tense and feel them through his shirt. I shake my head and relax as he puts me down in bed and covers me over with a thin blanket. It's white and purple and suits some of the objects in my room. I look up at him briefly. He rubs the back of his head, never taking his eyes of off me. I look around the room as he does this, I'd rather not stare at him as he's staring at me. I spot my phone on the desk and grin. I'll call Angela, maybe she can come over. If dad will let her that is.

Oh, maybe just maybe she can show me a magic thing or something. What? Don't blame me if I don't know the right terminology of what she calls her magic trickery. I've only just found out about it, and am just starting to believe her. It's hard not to with that show at the beach.

"Maybe if you're like this later we won't go fishing. I'll need to stay here and take care of ya." He grins. "Maybe I'll even bring Jacob round to spend his afternoon here to make you feel better." I smile slightly. It's not _exactly _how I planned to spend my weekend, but I don't mind Jacob. He's one of my best friends. And dad's right, Jacob will make me feel better.

"Sure dad you do that." I smile slightly. "But can you hand me my phone first. I still need to call Angela." He nods and gets it for me, nearly tripping over a pile of clothes in the process. I chuckle when he saves himself, very gracefully if I might say and picks up my phone. He looks at it, judging the piece of technology with a frown at every possible angle.

"You still have this?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes dad, I still have it. It's isn't like I can afford a new one anyway." He grins and hands it over to me. Oh no, he's thinking something, and when he starts doing that something always goes wrong. Or worse.

"You call her; maybe she can help you tidy this mess. Seriously Bells, you only tidied up a about a week ago with Angela, and you don't move from one spot nearly every day. How can you make so much mess?" I laugh.

"I'm a teenager dad, it's very easy work." He grins and leaves my room without another word, probably going to call Jake and ask he comes over before Angela gets here. I unlock my phone and call Angela. She picks up on the before the first ring is over.

"What's wrong?" I chuckle. How does she know that every time I speak to her? I sigh and reply, hoping she won't sense the lie in my words.

"Is that what you assume when I call you? That something's wrong?" Angela yawns and I can picture her getting up and walking downstairs. I can even hear her footsteps as she walks around her house. She lets out at annoyed huff and her grip tighten in her hands.

"If it's this time in the morning yes I do. But I'm going to say nothing about it now. What's up then babe?"

"You want to come over?" I ask, which she laughs at.

"Yeah sure, I can be at your house in ten minutes" She pauses. "And Bella you're telling me what's wrong when I get there, no excuses." I nod, and smile like an idiot when I remember that she's not here to see it.

"There's no getting out if it is there?" I ask, most likely if I refuse she'll pin me down and tickle me until she gets it out of me.

"Nope, see you in a few." Then she hangs up without a good-bye.

"What the hell did you set off in here?" Angela asks as she steps over books, clothes and games. "I swear I tidied this up. See this book?" She waves a book in the air and puts it on my desk, "I put it on a shelf, oh and that to." Angela sighs in relief. "And here I thought I was in another room." I chuckle and pat the bed next to me, she closes the door, crosses the treacherous distance and sits beside me. She takes one look and my paler than normal face and tired expression and pulls me into a hug.

"What happened sweetie?" I shrug and lean into her.

"Just felt like shit this morning." She releases me and leans back, her eyes are narrowed at me as she scrutinises me. Her happy face is long gone and her eyes are locked onto mine. It takes a few minutes but she figures it out without me saying a thing.

"You've thrown up." She states. I nod and she sighs. "Was that so hard to tell me?" I shrug.

"Not really, but I didn't actually do anything." She chuckles, "But this isn't the only reason I asked you to come out here."

"Well pray tell what was it?" I blush when she move closer to me. A fever coming over me.

"I was wondering if you could uh, show me some more of you-uh tricks or spells. Whatever you call them." Angela chuckles, and stares at me.

"I could, but we'd need space and considering the state of your room I don't think that would be possible." I groan and look around the room at all the mess. It would take forever to clean. I have way to much stuff. Angela sighs. "Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me girl." So for the next half an hour I sit back and relax while Angela hurries around my room putting everything away where it goes and in its right place. She complains alot and isn't hesitant to let me know much I'll be paying her for doing this.

"There you go babe, it's all done." She collapses onto the desk, over exaggerating her breathing making it deep and heavy. "Man, I'm going to be so rich." Not a chance, in hell. You offered actually so it's your own fault.

"Not likely." I reply. She grins. "I'll give you a minute to recover but after I want to see some of your magic." Angela smirks.

"Oh really?"

"Uhh, yeah. If you recall, that's why you tidied my room...Again." She smirks and takes a place in the middle of my floor. Her legs crossed and her hands placed by her side. She beckons me to her with a finger and I sit opposite her, wrapped in a blanket. She shaker her head.

"Do you really need that thing?"

"Yes." She groans.

"Okay fine, but if I screw it up I'm blaming that on the stupid animals that's glaring at me. " I raise an eyebrow at my crazy friend and watch her as she goes stock still.

A feeling envelopes the room and it gets warm. The air around me gets thicker and when Angela holds out her hands I place mine in hers immediately. The touch of our fingers brushing together ignites something in me, and I can feel it. A presence, it's everywhere, all around us. I see flashes of it in the air. Angela must see it to me because her fairly more trained eyes open, they're glowing and watching something over my shoulder. The iris's of her eyes have gone pure white, and I can see nothing but darkness as I stare into them.

Suddenly she smiles and we're vault a metre of the ground. I shriek at the first jolt and grip her hands tighter. She chuckles at my fright and squeezes back.

"You're fine Bella. Let it flow through you, just feel it." I nod and close my eyes.

I try and do what she says, but when my eyes are closed all I see is darkness and can't feel a thing.

_Concentrate Bella, focus on the energy._

And she's back, I was wondering when she was going to show her face. Alice scoffs. I sigh and focus. A tingling feeling spreads through me, and through the darkness I see Angela, her veins through her body are glowing a bright gold, illuminating the darkness. I turn my head, and with my eyes still closed I see nothing, but I can feel the heat radiating from her as she sits across from me.

I see my palm in hers and the energy flowing through me still in my palms, it won't go into her. While hers is flowing freely through our bodies mine won't budge and that irritates me.

"Free the connection." Angela says calmly to me. I breathe out and relax all of my muscles, my mind becomes clear and through the darkness, I can see it happening, my light flowing into her. It spreads around her veins much faster than hers in mine and her body vibrates slightly underneath the pressure. My energy is white, like snow, or the clouds in the sky. It's easily over powering her and she strains.

_Very good, now try opening your eyes. _Alice instructs me, helping me along now that I need it. I'm grateful for that.

I open them carefully, slowly. The brightness of my room greats me and I notice that we're even higher now, my head a few millimetres away from the ceiling. Angela across from me has her eyes turned back to normal, their brown colour shining at me instead of those other form of her eyes. They're still brighter than normal.

I know what's happened.

She smiles proudly at me as we float. "Am I doing this?" She nods.

"You are, and I must say you're dong fantastic for your first time." I smile and I suddenly have an itch in between my shoulder blades. I let go of her hand and she screams as we fall to the ground. I smack my side hard and wince. Maybe I shouldn't have let go. Angela groans next to me and forces herself to sit up, she leans against my bed and I can feel her pain for a moment.

The door is torn open and Charlie barges in. He takes one look at me then Angela. His glare is so harsh I almost cower under it.

"GET OUT." He shouts at her, Angela holds her ground though and has a glare of her own to match. Woah, where did this person come from.

"Why should I Mr Swan, Bella invited me over and I intend to stay until she gets tired of me and asks me to leave." He stalks forward to grab her arm. She smirks and as soon as his hand touches her bare skin he drops to the floor, shaking and murmuring incoherently. I watch as his eyes roll back and his hair stands on end. I crawl over to him. He writhes on the floor in pain unable to express it.

"Don't touch him Bells." I frown and tilt my head to look at her.

"His body has an electric current running through it. Not enough to kill him, just to stun."

"Is that you putting in a nice way that you have electrocuted my dad?" She nods.

"Sort of. What else could I have done, he was going to drag me out of here. And if I do say so myself it is kind cool." She smiles as she looks down to an unconscious Charlie.

I shrug and get to my feet shakily, I reach my hand out to Angela's and we leave. I'd rather not be here when an Angry Charlie comes round. He'd probably go off about how I need new friends, to stop hanging around with those people, and what the hell was that massive bang. Oh that would be fun to explain. "How about we go to your house?" She chuckles and stumbles slightly down the stairs. I hold onto her tighter, my own body burning with the strain.

"With my little brothers? No thank you." She's got a point there; they can be a bit persistent in some of the things they want, our attention being one of them whenever I'm round hers. Or maybe it's my attention they want. Well whatever it is I'd rather not go there. "What about Jakes." Hmm, the place where my psycho boyfriend lives? Nope, I'd rather not get into a screaming match today. She sees my look and shrugs, I hold the door open for her and she smiles at me as a thank you.

"How about that tree house, you know the one we built years ago?" I offer. She nods and does a pathetic little dance while with her new found strength, drags me to her car.

I whimper at the pain in my side and haul myself into the seat. "That is the best idea you have had all day." She starts up the engine and takes off, tearing down the road at an impossible speed and pulling into an abandoned car park on the outskirts of the woods to the side of the road.

The sun is shining through the cracks in the leaves as we walk through the woods. We're following a small, almost invisible trail. The trees almost bled together and we have to push through thick foliage before we come to a field, it's full of tall, lush green grass, and in the middle is a tree.

Some people may thing that we were stupid and too old to take time to build a tree house in the woods. But we thought it was a brilliant idea, it gave us a space to go, away from people and everything at Forks.

The scraping of the grass breaks me out of my thinking as we draw closer to the tree, it's tall and elegant, stretching so far up I can't even see the top. About a quarter of the way up is a house. It's quite big for the tree, and took us ages to build. There's three rooms and several balconies that join onto it. Each small balcony higher than the last one as they go up and around the thick branches. They used to be free, clear to see form the outskirts of the field, but as I start to climb up after Angela it's clear that we'll need to do some work.

I start by snapping some of the branches on the way up and take a seat in the first room and look out at the forest.

"Are you mad at me because of what I did to Charlie?" I lean back against a beam, it's old and will probably need replacing soon, and look at her. She's got a twig in her hair and I chuckle.

"I was in the beginning, but not so much anymore. I thought I would be, maybe I would have even slapped you if this were about a year ago, maybe even a few months." She gasps. "What, you electrocuted my dad, would you expect a kind reaction a year ago?"

"Such kind words you speak to me." She says loudly with a grin. She then moves so that she can lean on the piece of wood that's under the windowsill. Her eyes look out just as I did, and am doing right now. "But atleast you're not mad at me. I did electrocute your father after all." She says the last part with a laugh. "After we finished levitating. You did so awesome by the way."

I groan. "I don't even know what I did. I just felt things and listened to Alice." She grins.

"I know. I could hear her too."

"How do you hear her?" She sighs and stretches her arms above her head as she falls back, her face nearing my knee then she rests her head in my lap.

"The same way you do." I raise an eyebrow. Waiting for her explanation. "It's called a mind link. You hear what she says and in return a sliver of your thoughts go into her head just the same." Oh God, so she hears the things I think. Maybe she was there long before I knew she was. This is so embarrassing, I blush deeply and wit Angela looking up at me makes it worse. "But unlike yours and Alice, her connection with me can be shut off at my will and hers."

"Could I learn to do that?" She laughs, actually full on laughs at me. I slap her arm, which only makes her laugh harder.

"Sorry, sorry." She coughs a few times to clear her throat and halts her laughing "Bells, I don't think you can ever shut off your connection, it runs too deep. Way too deep." How can it do that? I haven't even met the person yet. Not in person at least, so how can it run as strong and deep as she thinks it does?

Alice is sweet, kind and gentle, of course she is, but I hardly know her, she can be annoying and resistant aswell. Those few emotions I understand well, but I don't feel this connection. Or not yet.

_Well honey you're going too._

I sigh and close my eyes. How are me and her even doing this?

_Angela has already told you sweetie._

If you say so Alice, but I'm having doubts about it. And to change the subject what was all that about the levitating? I run my hands through Angela's soft hair she purrs and I laugh at her. She may be my best friend and I love the girl, but she is very weird.

"Am I like you Angela?" She nods slightly. "How?" She sighs.

"It runs in your blood, your family. It's who you are down to your very soul." Great, nothing to worry about then. Alice and Angela chuckle. "Don't be so worried Bella, it isn't scary, you just have to practice."

"So your saying I have magic inside me?" She nods "And that I could, with practice of course, be able to do things like you can?" She nods again. "Can you teach me?" She chuckles.

"That is not my job."

"Then who will teach me?" She gets up and moves to another room, swing on a pole and stepping outside onto a step. I follow after her and climb up branches so that I can sit on top of the house. The view from up her is marvellous, the town look so far away, almost like a model and the people like ants. "Are you going to give me answers or walk away from me every time I gt into something else?"

"I give you answers that you need to know."

"And what is that supposed to mean. You're keeping things from me?" She's frustrated and runs a hand through her.

"No Bella. It's just isn't my place to tell you."

"Then whose is it?"

"The Cullens."

Who the hell are they?

**I think this chapter turned out quite well, and I'm glad that you guys seem to like Angela, because she's going to be quite a largish part of this story in terms of helping Bella. And for those who are worried about when Alice and Bella will meet in person, you won't have to wait much longer.**

**Did you like it?**

**Reviews are appreciated, and if you have some things you'd like to see you can tell me, through PM if you want. I'll try and add them in :D**

**Lia**


End file.
